


Наша хрупкая и порочная натура

by Taiyo



Series: Love&Abuse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Recreational Drug Use, Sort Of, attempt at a normal relationship is made
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyo/pseuds/Taiyo
Summary: Пытаться построить отношения с Джокером и само по себе достаточно сложно, но когда Аркхем сожжен до тла, заключенные наводнили улицы Готэма, а враг, который слишком хорошо знает Брюса, решает разрушить его жизнь, Брюсу начинает казаться, что его жизнь достигла дна.К сожалению, все и вся, похоже, решили доказать ему, что он не прав. Не легче и от того, что Брюс начинает подозревать – Джокер может знать о происходящем гораздо больше, чем показывает.Сиквел кМежду любовью и одержимостью
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Love&Abuse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Delicate And Vicious Nature of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464892) by [Saremina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saremina/pseuds/Saremina). 



> **П/А:**  
>  Итак… кто скучал по этой истории? Есть такие?
> 
> Да, я могла бы написать другой, не связанный с этим фик, но мне правда очень хотелось вернуться к этой вселенной, так что, вот он, сиквел, и, думаю, он достоин права на существование. Извините, что мне потребовалось так много времени, чтобы начать его, но я не хотела писать то, чему не могла бы посвятить себя без остатка и что не могла бы назвать хорошим продолжением для «Между любовью и одержимостью». Надеюсь, преемник окажется достойным, но поживем, увидим. Пока я точно могу сказать, что получаю тонну удовольствия от этой работы.
> 
> **П/П:**  
>  Фанфик переведен по заказу и специально для Shuldikh Lori

Справедливости ради, просить о хотя бы одном тихом спокойном вечере дома, было, наверное, слишком. Полвечера, вероятно, более приемлемо, ну, или надо просто принять, что для Брюса не существует такой вещи, как тихий вечер дома – особенно сейчас. Когда Дик окрикнул его снова, Брюс вздохнул, отложил книгу, которую пытался читать последние четыре дня, и вышел из уютной библиотеки.

– _Брюс!_

– Иду! – крикнул он в ответ, уже опасаясь того, с чем может столкнуться, когда войдет в холл. Может быть, там окажется грабитель, с которым Дик не захотел разбираться сам. А может, Черная маска наконец-то решил воплотить в жизнь одну из своих последних угроз, из-за того, что Брюс – по чистой случайности – сорвал его планы устроить перестрелку в ночном клубе, в котором тогда оказался. 

Чего Брюс не ожидал, так это увидеть промокшего из-за дождя Джокера – окрашенная алым вода успела залить весь пол, – направляющего дуло пистолета Дику в лицо. 

Брюс замер и, едва сдержав желание провести ладонью по лицу, вздохнул.

– Перестань наставлять оружие на членов моей семьи.

Джокер расплылся в улыбке, или, как минимум попытался – больше получилось похоже на оскал, и это оказалось настолько для него нетипично, что Брюс тут же насторожился.

– Тогда скажи ему убраться с дороги. 

Дик бросил на Брюса взгляд поверх плеча. Тот слегка кивнул ему, и Дик, одарив Джокера еще одним взглядом, сделал шаг в сторону, но остался напряженным и готовым действовать, если потребуется.

– Еще не пятница, – заметил Брюс, постаравшись придать голосу непринужденный тон. Они (по настоянию Альфреда) планировали поужинать вместе с Диком и Тимом, собраться всем вместе, или что-то типа того, чтобы они могли начать привыкать к постоянному присутствию Джокера в жизни Брюса. Брюс и так достаточно нервничал по этому поводу, а тут еще Джокер вдруг внезапно объявился на пороге его дома. И, хоть Брюс и не был против визита, совершенно не был к нему готов. 

– Я знаю, – закатил глаза Джокер, все еще держащий Дика под прицелом. – Я не тупой.

Брюс не ответил – понимал, что все, что он мог бы сказать, с большой вероятностью, выведет Джокера из себя. 

– Ему уйти? – спросил Брюс, кивнув на Дика.

– О, нет. – Джокер глянул на револьвер. – Он не заряжен. Видишь? – Он направил дуло в пол у ног Дика, раздался оглушительный в просторном холле звук выстрела, ошметки напольного покрытия, рикошетя об ноги Дика, брызнули в разные стороны. 

– Бля! – Дик отскочил назад, и Брюс тут же бросился к нему, чтобы оттолкнуть в сторону, пусть даже Джокер поднял руки вверх, а Дик остался невредим.

– Упс, – Джокер нахмурился и посмотрел на предавший его револьвер, но хмурое выражение почти тут же сменилось улыбкой, которая так же быстро переросла в смех. Джокер хохотал, махая пистолетом куда-то в сторону Брюса. Тот же даже не попытался увернуться. – Это _другой_ мой револьвер не заряжен. Виноват.

Джокер убрал пистолет в кобуру, Брюс же в это время молчаливо заверил Дика, что никакой пользы, от того, что он врежет Джокеру, не будет.

– Готов побиться об заклад, ты еще никогда не был так рад дыре в полу, – хихикнул Джокер, покачиваясь немного, отчего Брюс напрягся. Красный оттенок, капающей с Джокера воды, стал более насыщенным. – Лучше в полу, чем в большой птичке, верно?

– Это лучшее, на что тебя хватило? – приподнял бровь Брюс. – Большая птичка?

Джокер замер, обдумывая его слова, чем дал Брюсу возможность хорошенько себя рассмотреть. Остатки размазавшегося грима красно-черными ручейками чертили дорожки по лицу, волосы отчаянно пытались сохранить прическу, в которую были тщательную уложены. Отдельные прядки прилипли ко лбу Джокера, они выглядели куда темнее, чем должны бы даже будучи мокрыми. От всего этого, Джокер выглядел едва ли не безумным, но Брюсу все равно хотелось завернуть его в одеяло и заставить провести с ним тихую спокойную ночь дома. 

– Хочу ли я знать, что с тобой приключилось? – до того, как Джокер придумал оскорбление поизощреннее, спросил Брюс.

– Нет, – наклонив голову из стороны в сторону, хмыкнул Джокер.

– У тебя кровь идет, – насколько бы это ни было бесполезно, все же заметил Брюс.

– Все хуже, чем кажется, – отмахнувшись от Брюса, сказал Джокер. – Нет, погоди, не так… – он зашелся в очередном приступе смеха и выставил вперед ладонь, показывая Брюсу молчать. – …Наоборот. Это все дождь. Из-за воды все сопливее и хуже.

Брюс прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

– Тебе нужна помощь, или ты здесь по какой-то другой причине? 

– Я больше не могу просто соскучиться по тебе? – ахнул Джокер, прижав ладони к груди. – Я не могу просто захотеть увидеть лучик света моей жизни, клубничку на моем торте, Ромео для моей Джульетты – я, между прочим, отлично смотрюсь в платье. Готов поспорить, тебе понравится. Я мог бы…

– Не надо, – поднял руку Брюс. – Пожалуйста? Не…

– При твоих детишках? – торжественно кивнул Джокер. – Я понимаю. Ты должен защищать их нежную психику. 

Брюс нахмурился, но тут стоящий позади Тим откашлялся. Обернувшись, Брюс одарил его удивленным взглядом, после чего слегка улыбнулся, отчего Тим гордо расправил плечи. Он уже какое-то время практиковался бесшумно подкрадываться, и Брюс впервые его не заметил. Конечно же, его голова была занята другими, требующими более пристального внимания, вещами. И Тим, спустившийся по лестнице в своих разномастных носках, благодаря которым его шагов по ковру не было слышно, и близко не то, на что нужно было бы обратить внимание. 

– Почему ты здесь? – снова спросил Джокера Брюс, но на этот раз мягче.

Джокер переступил с ноги на ногу и сделал неопределенный жест рукой.

– Я просто хотел лично сказать тебе, что это сделал не я. 

– Сделал что?

– Ты не знаешь? – моргнул Джокер.

Но прежде чем Брюс успел ответить, в холл вошел Альфред, при виде серьезного выражения лица которого, у Брюса кровь застыла в жилах. 

– Дживс!* – расплылся в улыбке Джокер, всплеснув руками.

– Здравствуйте, – вежливо кивнул ему Альфред, после чего, снова став серьезным, повернулся к Брюсу. – Аркхем в огне.

– Что? – Брюсу потребовалось время, чтобы осознать его слова.

– Это не моя вина! – встрял Джокер.

– Почему это должна быть твоя вина? – изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, спросил Брюс.

– Помнишь тот супер легковоспламеняющийся химикат, про который я говорил, что у меня его нет? – скривился Джокер.

– Тот, который у тебя есть? Да. 

– Был. – Джокер развел руками, одарив Брюса сконфуженной улыбкой. – Его украли.

– Мне нужен кофе, – простонал, стоявший позади Брюса Дик, после чего развернулся на каблуках и направился прочь.

– Нам всем нужен, – пробормотал Брюс, снова поворачиваясь к Джокеру. – Кто, черт возьми, решился обокрасть _тебя_?

– Я сообщу тебе, когда выясню, – в голосе Джокера прорезались мрачные нотки, которые Брюс всегда воспринимал настороженно.

– Может мне его подлатать? – спросил Альфред, изучая Джокера взглядом, в котором на удивление читалась изрядная доля беспокойства. 

– Да, конечно. – Посмотрев на Джокера, Брюс закусил губу. – Мне нужно разобраться с пожаром, так что мы поговорим утром. Когда ты не будешь истекать кровью, и ситуация станет… менее… какой-бы она ни была сейчас.

– До тех пор я буду вести себя хорошо, – пообещал Джокер.

– И мы все рады это слышать, – в голосе Альфреда прозвучал точно выверенный намек на сарказм, отчего Джокер одарил его одобрительной ухмылкой.

«По крайней мере, они ладят», – подумал Брюс, Джокер же в это время на нетвердых ногах подскочил к Альфреду.

– Оу, пока не забыл, – Джокер повернулся к Тиму, и Брюс напрягся, – мне надо тебя похитить.

– Зачем? – спросил Тим, на что Брюс одарил его хмурым взглядом. Ему надо было сказать «нет», а не спрашивать причину.

– Понимаешь, – пожал плечами Джокер, – Эд, Эдс, Эдди спагетти, наш дорогой тупоголовый гений думает, что ты настолько глуп, что помрешь через десять секунд, пытаясь разгадать одну из его головоломок. Я счел, что просто обязан защитить твои способности, потому что, я в этом вполне уверен, сейчас мне положено это делать. Так? Мне положено это делать? – Он перевел взгляд темных глаз с Тима, на Брюса, а с того на Альфреда, и Брюсу не удалось сдержать улыбку.

В попытках Джокера считаться с семьей Брюса было что-то очень милое. Возможно, он делал это странными, сомнительными и откровенно нелепыми способами, но он старался, и, пусть это продолжало удивлять и чаще всего становилось источником очередной головной боли, на сердце Брюса всегда становилось теплее. 

– Так зачем тебе нужно меня похищать? – нерешительно и осторожно, как и следовало в подобной ситуации, спросил Тим.

– Потому что нам надо проверить, сможешь ли ты выжить в одной из игр Эдди, и я обещал, ммм, обеспечить твою безопасность. Если можно так выразиться. Так как? Хочешь проверить, умнее ли ты, чем Эдди? – расплывшись в широкой улыбке, ободряюще кивнул Джокер. 

– Нет, – отрезал Брюс прежде, чем успел ответить Тим.

– Я бы попробовал, – сказал Тим. Этого Брюс и опасался.

– Ты не полезешь добровольно в одну из их игр. Один, – хмуро взглянул на него Брюс.

– Я прослежу, чтобы он остался жив. И более менее цел, тоже, – пренебрежительно махнув в его сторону рукой, заверил Джокер. Если бы Брюс не был столь ошарашен его словами, он бы успел вовремя сказать повторное «нет».

– Со мной все будет в порядке, – сказал Тим. – Что такого ужасного может случиться? 

Могло случиться столько всего ужасного, что Брюс не знал, что озвучить в первую очередь. Джокер может и не желал причинить ему, Брюсу, необратимый вред, но его беспокойство о безопасности Тима могло подпитываться вовсе не желанием уберечь мальчишку от опасности, а нежеланием вызвать гнев Брюса. Джокеру просто могло стать скучно, или он мог отвлечься, а Тим в результате мог умереть. Или Нигма мог убить Тима прежде, чем Джокер успел бы что-то предпринять. Или Джокер мог просто не осознать степень опасности, которой подвергся бы Тим, отчего тот бы умер.

– Нет.

– Дай птичке расправить крылышки и взлететь, будь добр, – нахмурился Джокер. – Если ты этого не сделаешь, все закончится тем, что он тебя возненавидит.

– Я бы не был столь же категоричен, но немного свободы было бы неплохо, – добавил Тим.

У Брюса едва челюсть не отвисла. Для подобного сейчас совсем не время, не тогда, когда Аркхем в огне, Джокер истекает кровью, а Брюс уже успел попрощаться с планами провести спокойный тихий вечер в одиночестве.

– Не объединяйтесь против меня. 

– Так, теперь ты _не_ хочешь, чтобы мы ладили? – цыкнул Джокер, скептически выгнув бровь. – Определись. 

– Ты не потащишь его в ловушку Нигмы одного. И точка.

Джокер вздохнул и, надувшись – что не предвещало ничего хорошего, – оглядел холл.

– Это из-за того, что?.. 

– Закончишь это предложение, и будешь несколько месяцев питаться через соломинку, – не сдержавшись, рявкнул Брюс. Во взгляде уставившегося на него Джокера отчетливо читалась боль. Тим с Альфредом тоже посмотрели на Брюса, ни один из них не был доволен его поведением. 

Не сказать, что Джокер не попал в яблочко, но Брюсу совершенно не хотелось поднимать с ним тему Джейсона. Рана все еще слишком свежа, и нанес ее именно Джокер. Это была бомба замедленного действия для их отношений, и Брюс изо всех сил старался не дать ей взорваться. 

Ему нужно не дать ей взорваться. 

– Что ж, – прочистил горло Альфред. – Пойдемте?

Джокер ушел за ним, не произнеся больше ни слова, и его молчание ужалило сильнее слов, вне зависимости от того, что бы он сказал.

Брюс, хоть ему и хотелось, за ними не пошел. Вместо этого он вытащил телефон, пролистал новости по ситуации в Аркхеме и начал готовиться к долгой ночи.

***

Взгромоздившееся на линии горизонта солнце окрасило небеса в красный цвет, лечебница в его свете полыхала оранжевым, дым поднимался от останков старого здания, часть которого каким-то образом уцелела. Пожарным удалось по большей части усмирить пламя, но их работа еще только начиналась – нужно было помочь спасателям и полиции оценить ущерб и вытащить тела и выживших из останков того, что было лечебницей Аркхем.

Брюс решил заняться все еще горящим строением и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы вывести заключенных, в особенности из блока строгого режима, куда остальные заходить не захотели. Ему пришлось донести Плющ на руках в ожидающую машину скорой помощи, Харли в знак благодарности помогла ему вывести наименее вменяемых пациентов. 

Дик с Тимом оба тоже были здесь, воспользовавшись разными выходами из лечебницы, они постарались вывести как можно больше людей. К тому времени, как все трое закончили с работой, они ужасно вымотались, но все же были удовлетворены тем, что успели сделать за эту ночь. 

Теперь оставалось только выяснить, кто ответственен за поджог, и Брюс считал, что ему очень повезло – первая зацепка дожидалась его в поместье. Если конечно допустить, что Джокер все еще там. 

Когда Брюс оказался дома, Альфред сообщил ему, что, насколько ему известно, Джокер не покидал территорию, но, поскольку Альфред решил не пытаться ограничить свободу его перемещений и удерживать его в одном месте, он не отслеживал его точное местоположение.

Быстро приняв душ и нацепив штаны и первую попавшуюся под руки чистую кофту, Брюс отправился на поиски Джокера. Долго искать не пришлось, тот обнаружился на кухне. На столешнице царил жуткий беспорядок – Альфред бы себе такого ни за что не позволил, прислонившийся же к кухонному шкафу Джокер баюкал в руках чашку кофе. Его глаза были закрыты, и он ничем не выдал, что заметил присутствие Брюса, вот только Брюс прекрасно понимал – не стоит рассчитывать, что Джокер не в курсе, что он здесь.

– Аркхема больше нет, – вместо приветствия произнес Брюс. – Старое здание придется перестроить, это при условии, что фундамент не пострадал, иначе надо будет отстраивать лечебницу с нуля. Что думаешь?

– Это же _Аркхем_ , нельзя просто построить новое здание, и оставить прежнее название.

Не такой ответ ожидал Брюс. Он не думал, что Джокер будет настолько откровенным, к тому же его слова определенно имели смысл. Для Джокера и других преступников – да и для любого в Готэме, на самом деле, – Аркхем не просто лечебница. Аркхем, как и сказал Джокер, это Аркхем. Со своей индивидуальностью, своей атмосферой. Его нельзя просто заменить или восстановить.

– Как пожар? – Повернувшись к Брюсу, Джокер подул на свой кофе. – Хотя бы выглядел впечатляюще?

– Харли в больнице, – ответил Брюс.

– Не мои проблемы, – пожал плечами Джокер.

Подумать только, и ведь у них же были отношения.

– Еще что-нибудь? – Джокер еще раз подул на кофе, после чего сделал большой глоток. – Или это тот самый момент, когда ты меня уже поцелуешь? 

– Мне нужно осмотреть место, где ты прятал химикаты, если мы хотим найти того, кто их у тебя украл, – вздохнув, сказал Брюс и, подойдя к Джокеру, обнял его за талию. – И, если ты останешься на ночь, думаю, мы можем позавтракать все вместе, вместо совместного ужина. Ну, или устроим что-то вроде репетиции.

– Я не принимаю таблетки, – тихо ответил Джокер.

– Что? – нахмурился Брюс.

– Я сказал Джонни принести мне таблетки к ужину. Я не… ты меня знаешь. 

Брюс слегка подтолкнул Джокера локтем, не осмеливаясь нарушить молчание – боялся, что тогда Джокер не станет продолжать говорить.

– Я не хочу испортить ужин, понимаешь? – простонал Джокер, прижав подбородок к груди. – Я подумал, что если бы был под кайфом, то мне было бы проще не натворить что-нибудь… глупое.

Брюс моргнул и ошарашенно уставился на макушку Джокера. Иногда тот мог быть настолько настораживающе вдумчивым. Иногда – не часто, но иногда – появлялось ощущение, что под всем этим безумием, скрывается нормальный человек, и каждый раз, когда Джокер демонстрировал эти моменты вдумчивости (даже если они проявлялись весьма странным образом), Брюс задавался вопросом, что если?..

– Хотя, завтрак… это может оказаться забавно. Сколько обычно ножей вы выкладываете на стол? Вилок? Ложек? – Джокер ахнул. – А вилколожки будут?

…не важно.

– Если ты проткнешь кого-нибудь ножом или вилкой, я буду настолько зол, что даже не могу придумать сейчас подходящую угрозу, – ответил Брюс.

– Никого не протыкать, понял. Так вилколожки будут? 

– Нет.

– Ну, это же скучно. 

Брюс усмехнулся и поцеловал Джокера в уголок не накрашенных губ.

– Пошли в кровать?

– Только кофе допью, – приподнял чашку Джокер.

Брюс остался с ним, пока тот допивал свой кофе. Поглаживая бок Джокера костяшками пальцев, он воспользовался возможностью насладиться мгновениями близости и покоя.

***

Брюс опасался, что завтрак может оказаться… забавным, именно так все и получилось. Беря второй тост, он пытался решить для себя – жалеть ли о том, что он позволил им всем собраться за одним столом?

Тим и Дик сидели от Джокера как можно дальше. Брюс же пытался листать новости на телефоне и одновременно следить краем глаза за Джокером, который сидел в некоем подобии позы лотоса и в данный момент разрывал на части булочку. 

– Кофе? – спросил Альфред, вырвав Брюса из мыслей.

– Да, спасибо. 

– Мне тоже, – встрял Тим; Дик оторвал взгляд от телефона и, коротко и напряженно улыбнувшись Альфреду, кивнул. 

Альфред сперва проницательно поставил чашку свежесваренного напитка перед Джокером, и только после этого позаботился о кофе для остальных.

– Так, – начал Тим, обведя взглядом присутствующих за столом. – Чем вы все собираетесь заняться сегодня? 

– Заседание совета директоров, – первым, поскольку Дик не спешил с ответом, сказал Брюс. Джокер, не отрывая губ от чашки, фыркнул, Брюс покосился на него, но промолчал. 

– Мне нужно вернуться в Бладхейвен, – произнес Дик.

Альфред принес чизкейк, который приготовил только потому, что с ними завтракал Джокер. Тот тут же оживился и схватился за ближайший к нему острый предмет, чтобы практически сразу замереть, услышав скрежет отодвигаемых стульев. Брюс одарил Тима с Диком флегматичным взглядом, Джокер же вздохнул и закатил глаза. 

– Я не собираюсь превращаться в Стабби МакСтабберсона* каждый раз, как только у меня в руке оказывается острый предмет, знаете ли, – Джокер, подкрепляя свои слова, помахал ножом. – Думать так как-то оскорбительно. У вас предвзятое отношение ко всем психически больным людям, с которыми вы сталкиваетесь?

– Конечно, нет… – помотал головой Тим.

– Думаешь, когда у меня появляется возможность поесть чизкейк, все мои мысли крутятся только о том, как бы всадить тебе нож? – пропустив слова мальчишки мимо ушей, продолжил Джокер; Брюс лишь закрыл лицо ладонями. – Чизкейк тебя обставил. Если сейчас начнется пожар, я схвачу торт и переступлю через тебя, чтобы спасти его. 

– Просто ешь уже свой долбаный торт, – простонал Брюс, проведя ладонью по лицу. – Пожалуйста?

Джокер с радостью подчинился, но, улучив мгновение, взглянул на Тима с Диком и разочарованно покачал головой. После чего отрезал себе огромный кусок чизкейка и с преувеличенным энтузиазмом набросился на сладкое.

– Когда ты ел в последний раз? – Брюс постарался задать вопрос максимально обыденным тоном. Дик в это время подтянул блюдо с чизкейком себе поближе.

Джокер сунул в рот еще одну ложку торта и издал мычащий звук.

– Джонни нет в городе… четыре дня? 

Брюс почувствовал, как у него начинается головная боль.

– Я не знаю. О! Хэппи вчера дал мне крендель. – Джокер нахмурился. – Нет, получается, это было два дня назад. А еще я пил много кофе.

Брюс уставился на него, не зная, что сказать.

– Я ем сейчас. – В подтверждение своих слов, Джокер сунул в рот еще одну ложку чизкейка. 

– Тебе нужна еда, а не всплеск энергии от дозы сахара. – Взяв небольшую тарелку, Брюс положил на нее несколько сэндвичей и с суровым выражением лица поставил ее перед Джокером.

Взглянув на тарелку, тот сделал большой глоток кофе. Его лицо приобрело то самое озорное выражение, которое Брюсу нравилось, только когда они были одни. Поставив чашку на стол, Джокер сладко улыбнулся Брюсу.

– В следующий раз ты собираешься упаковать мне ланч с собой? Отправить меня в школу, чтобы я научился сливаться с толпой? – Джокер расплылся в улыбке и следующую фразу произнес более высоким писклявым голосом: – Папочка хочет, чтобы я кушал овощи, иначе он отшлепает меня, когда я вернусь домой.

Брюсу захотелось под землю провалиться. Особенно после того, как Тим издал сдавленный смешок, не то от веселья, не то от шока, а Джокер подмигнул ему так, будто поделился с ним каким-то секретом. Дик нарочито смотрел в свою тарелку с хлопьями, но выглядел куда более довольным ситуацией, чем Брюс мог себе представить. 

Все еще улыбающийся Джокер снова повернулся к Брюсу, и тому оставалось лишь молиться, чтобы лицо не покраснело, хоть ему и стало вдруг очень жарко. 

– Если хоче… 

– Когда ты уезжаешь? – Слишком громким, чтобы казаться естественным, голосом спросил Брюс. При этом он не отрывал взгляд от Дика, на что Джокер зашелся в приступе смеха. – Тебя подвезти? – более спокойным тоном закончил Брюс.

– Нет, я решил, как добраться. Но все равно спасибо.

Брюс кивнул, игнорируя понимающую улыбку на лице Джокера. По крайней мере, тот никак не комментировал происходящее.

Остаток завтрака прошел спокойно, хотя Джокер продолжал кидать на Брюса взгляды, время от времени сопровождающиеся смешками, время от времени опасными улыбками, и Брюс совсем не горел желанием узнать, о чем же таком Джокер думал. Ну ладно, может быть чуточку, но лишь самую чуточку. 

Верный своему слову, Дик выехал из поместья на мотоцикле, забрав с собой и Тима, чтобы закинуть его в школу по пути. Брюс оставался дома ровно до тех пор, пока не стребовал с Джокера обещание, что тот дождется его возвращения с работы.

– Я привезу тебе тот приторно сладкий кофе, который ты так любишь.

– Захвати два, – потребовал Джокер.

Брюс приподнял бровь.

– Или я сам за ним поеду, и ты сможешь понаблюдать в новостях, чем все закончится. 

– Я привезу тебе кофе, – пообещал Брюс, поддаваясь Джокеру, который втянул его в короткий, сладкий поцелуй. А затем в еще один. 

– Останься, – выдохнул Джокер в губы Брюса. Сколь же заманчивая идея! Брюс мог бы позвонить и сказаться больным. Он слишком мало спал, да еще и этот провал с Аркхемом – если бы Брюс остался, разочарования во взгляде Альфреда, возможно, было бы самую чуточку. Он мог бы остаться с Джокером, они могли бы примоститься в обнимку на диване, или в кровати Брюса, может, посмотрели бы что-нибудь, Джокер бы принялся комментировать, а он, Брюс, улыбался бы и наслаждался вечером, а потом обнял бы Джокера сильнее… 

– Мне не стоит.

– Мне проинформировать Люциуса, что вы плохо себя чувствуете сегодня? – Раздался позади голос Альфреда.

– Да, – тут же выпалил Джокер. Не успел Брюс придумать, как отблагодарить Альфреда, как Джокер схватил его за руку и потащил за собой, пока Брюс не успел ему возразить (не то, чтобы он собирался), или пока Альфред не сказал, что просто пошутил.

Джокер с огромным удовольствием вытряхнул Брюса из костюма, который был вполне счастлив от того, что его затащили на кровать. Обхватив талию Брюса ногами, Джокер с силой прикусил его губу. Брюс провел ладонями по чужому боку, и Джокер едва заметно отклонился от прикосновения. Если бы не это, Брюс с удовольствием проверил бы, насколько далеко Джокеру хотелось зайти сегодня, но он решил, что хотя бы один из них должен проявлять ответственность и остановиться до того, как Джокер серьезно пострадает.

Джокер принялся дуться и возмущаться, но лучше это, чем позволить ему истечь кровью на его постели. Брюс так Джокеру и сказал, на что тот показал ему язык, но все же позволил уговорить себя полистать нетфликс. 

На середине фильма, который выбрал Джокер, Брюс задремал. Его успокаивали тепло тела рядом и то, как любовник перебирал его волосы.

***

Джокер исчез до того, как Брюс успел расспросить его о том, где хранились украденные химикаты. По крайней мере, Брюсу удалось нормально его покормить перед тем, как он ушел, да и была уже почти ночь, так что у Джокера оставалось не так много времени, чтобы спрятаться от Брюса. В целом Брюс считал, что ему повезло.

Хотя, зная Джокера… не так уж и много времени ему требовалось, чтобы исчезнуть.

– Я помогу, – пообещал Тим, и тут же вскинул руку, чтобы предотвратить возражения Брюса. – Я буду держаться в стороне, и если он захочет, чтобы я ушел, я уйду. Но я тоже хочу помочь, кто-то устроил в Аркхеме поджог, и мы должны найти этого… человека. 

Брюсу не хотелось начинать спорить, поэтому он решил взять Тима с собой, но отправить его разбираться с первым подвернувшимся им преступлением. А может у Гордона найдется, чем его занять.

Но нет, спихнуть на Тима какое-нибудь дело не вышло, да и Гордон оказался слишком занят ситуацией с Аркхемом, чтобы беспокоить его поисками чего-нибудь подходящего для Тима. Так что, несмотря на скрутивший все внутренности ужас от происходящего, Брюс взял его с собой на поиски Джокера. Он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что впервые за много лет добровольно делает так, что Робин окажется в поле зрения Джокера, и о том, чем все это может закончиться.

– А ты не можешь просто позвонить ему и спросить, где он? – спустя полчаса поисков спросил Тим, оторвавшись от оборудования и посмотрев на Брюса.

– Это так не работает, – ответил тот, не став вдаваться в подробности.

Да и как? Невозможно объяснить что-то, что для него и Джокера настолько естественно. Невозможно объяснить, какой восторг оба испытывают от процесса поиска, от погони друг за другом по Готэму, от случающихся время от времени потасовок, от надлежащей целеустремленной охоты, на которую приходится отправляться, когда Джокер решает, что ему надоело играть по правилам, и совершает преступление, которое Брюс просто не может проигнорировать.

Тиму этого ни за что не понять – Брюс и сам ведь едва понимал. Это настолько вросло в саму его суть – как этакий рефлекс собаки Павлова, – что он мог лишь принять это как данность, как часть себя, и смириться с этим.

Час спустя они нашли Джокера в Бауэри, тот беззаботно шел по улице с Тыквой. При виде собаки Брюс поморщился, Тим же расплылся в улыбке – Тыква ему нравилась, и проклятое животное платило ему той же монетой. Брюс до сих пор не мог сообразить, как же ему снискать расположение собаки. Джокер в этом помогать ему отказался – утверждал, что наблюдать, как Брюс избегает собаку, находясь у него дома, слишком весело. Брюс мог только представить, что может произойти, когда он столкнется с Тыквой лицом к лицу в образе Бэтмена – учитывая его удачу, Джокер выдрессировал ее кидаться на него при появлении. 

Брюс не дал Тиму спуститься со здания, на котором они находились. Не говоря ни слова, он последовал за Джокером, скрываясь при этом в тени и держась повыше от земли. Тим последовал его примеру, вот только крепче стиснул зубы, так он обычно делал, когда не понимал, что происходит и происходящее ему не нравилось.

Прошло меньше минуты, как Джокер замедлил темп – сбился лишь на шаг, – чего недостаточно людям, которые не знают Джокера настолько же хорошо, как знает его Брюс, заметить, но Брюс понял – Джокер почувствовал, что за ним следят. Талант, достойный восхищения, вот только иногда Брюса беспокоило, что появился он из-за чувства тревожности и повышенной настороженности или паранойи, и не являлся природным даром Джокера.

Джокер продолжил идти, всем видом демонстрируя, что не заметил слежку. Тыква бежала за ним, виляя хвостом, ее радостный лай вплетался в какофонию автомобилей и редких криков. 

Так прошли еще пять минут, после чего Джокер нырнул в узкий проулок.

Не теряя ни секунды, Брюс с помощью кошки перемахнул через дорогу и спустился в проулок. Тим следовал за ним по пятам. В конце проулка обнаружилась терпеливо сидящая Тыква, которая при виде Тима замахала хвостом. Когда Брюс подошел слишком близко, собака зарычала на него, так что он остался на месте, в то время как Тим поспешил к собаке.

– Что ты здесь делаешь совсем одна? 

Ощутив колебание воздуха за спиной, Брюс тут же развернулся и вскинул руку, блокируя нацеленный в голову удар толстой деревянной доской. Руку обожгло жгучей болью, но он, не обратив на это внимания, зло уставился на Джокера.

– Серьезно?

– Это _единственное_ , что ты можешь сказать? – Джокер посмотрел на Брюса так, словно тот только что нанес ему непростительную обиду.

Брюс был готов признать, что это не самая красноречивая фраза, но она вполне имела право на существование.

Джокер фыркнул и, закатив глаза и разочарованно покачав головой, обошел Брюса. Он напрочь позабыл о доске, все его внимание переключилось на Тима, который продолжал почесывать Тыкву за ушком сидя перед собакой на корточках и демонстративно игнорируя творящееся вокруг. Смерив его изучающим, слишком пронзительным взглядом, Джокер расплылся в широкой нечитабельной улыбке.

По спине Брюса пробежали мурашки, и он шагнул вперед, снова оказываясь в поле зрения Джокера – он надеялся, что его одержимость Бэтменом затмит интерес, который мог вызвать Робин, гладящий собаку Джокера. Это сработало – отчасти. Джокер не переключил все внимание с Тима, но все же повернулся в сторону Брюса.

– Мне нужна информация, где ты держал химикаты. – Брюс знал, что Джокер прекрасно понимает, о чем он. 

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, – беспечно отозвался Джокер. – Выражайся конкретнее, или ищи секретный тайник сам.

– Химикаты, которые были у тебя украдены. 

– Это место? – Джокер склонил голову набок. – И зачем мне тебе о нем рассказывать?

Сегодня они, значит, играют так. Брюс на мгновение позабавился мыслью не подыгрывать ему, но с ним был Тим, а Джокер все еще пребывал в относительно хорошем настроении, так что он решил, что подыграть – лучший вариант. 

– Чего ты хочешь? 

– Он мог бы попробовать разгадать маленькую головоломку-ловушку Эдди, – махнул в сторону Тима Джокер.

– Нет.

– Я попробую, – вмешался Тим, вставая на ноги. – Я хочу.

– _Нет,_ – в этот раз с нажимом повторил Брюс. 

– Тогда удачи в поисках моего тайника, – Джокер с улыбкой развел руками. – О, прости, _бывшего_ тайника.

Брюс не стал ему отвечать, лишь стиснул зубы покрепче – начинать спорить с ним все равно бесполезно. Но как еще тогда заставить Джокера рассказать то, что ему нужно? Брюс был почти готов прочесывать весь Готэм до тех пор, пока не найдет искомое, только чтобы показать Джокеру, что он может это сделать, и помощь Джокера совсем не обязательна.

– Я хочу попробовать, – настаивал Тим. – Я готов.

– Видишь? – Джокер подскочил к Тиму и, обхватив его локоть своим, расплылся в ослепительной улыбке. – Это будет наша первая совместная семейная прогулка. Разве не мило? Мы так хорошо налаживаем отношения!

Брюс прищурился, отчего улыбка Джокера увяла.

– Ты разве не хочешь, чтобы мы наладили отношения? Предпочитаешь, чтобы вместо этого я планировал, как его убить? 

– Нет. – Брюсу захотелось сжать пальцами переносицу. – Конечно, нет.

– Тогда почему ты не даешь нам проводить время вместе? – Джокер надулся, как он обычно делал, когда хотел, чтобы Брюс пошел у него на поводу. 

– Потому что ты просишь заманить его в смертельную ловушку! 

Тим вздохнул, почему то это оказалось хуже, чем если бы он что-то сказал. 

Брюс знал, что победить в этом споре ему не удастся, но хоть он и понимал (по крайней мере _умом_ ), что с Тимом скорее всего все будет в порядке, никак не мог выбросить из головы образ Джейсона, не тогда, когда речь шла про Джокера.

– Мне нужно выгулять собаку, – вдруг заявил Джокер. – Иди, подумай о том, чего же ты хочешь, а я пока покормлю дворнягу и... сделаю кое-что.

Джокер схватил поводок Тыквы и мягко потянул за него, чтобы та встала. Проходя мимо Брюса, собака из принципа зарычала на него, Брюс же просто дал им с Джокером. Это лучше, чем начинать спорить. 

По идее.

– Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты в меня верил, – тихо заметил Тим, после того, как Джокер скрылся из виду. Брюс не знал, как объяснить, что дело не в том, что он не верит в Тима, так что промолчал и вернулся на крышу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/П:**
> 
> * Реджинальд Дживс — известный персонаж П.Г. Вудхауза из его цикла комических романов о молодом богатом аристократе Берти Вустере и его камердинере Дживсе.
> 
> * Стабби МакСтабберсон (англ. Stabby McStabberson) – я так поняла, это игра, типа шутера, но с ножами вместо пистолетов.  
> В английском получается забавная игра слов: stab – нанести удар ножом или другим острым предметом. В разговоре про вилки и ножи накануне, Брюс и Джокер как раз использовали глагол stab.
> 
> [Паблик переводчика ](http://vk.com/taiyo_h)


	2. Chapter 2

Суть споров с Джокером сводилась к тому, что если ему удавалось уйти, то Брюсу лучше было дать ему успокоиться, чем втягивать его в новую конфронтацию. Только в этом таилась одна проблема – если Джокер был достаточно зол, или же умудрялся довести себя до взбешенного состояния пока находился один, от этого страдал Готэм.

Именно поэтому Брюс сразу подумал о худшем, когда Альфред со сжатыми в тонкую полоску губами разбудил его в полдень спустя пять дней, как ушел Джокер.

– Вам лучше включить новости, – сообщил Альфред, чем только усилил опасения Брюса. 

Выбравшись из постели и включив телевизор, Брюс увидел лишь стоящую перед зданием мэрии Вики Вэйл, которая изо всех сил старалась сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Мэрия была покрыта яркой, всех оттенков радуги слизью с блестками. Перед зданием еще стояла гигантская коробка с выпрыгивающим клоуном, а сквозь окна пробивались стремительно разрастающиеся лианы с яркими цветами. Полиция оцепила территорию, и Вэйл сообщила зрителям, что состояние Мэрии будет тщательно обследовано прежде чем начнутся какие-либо уборочные работы.

О. О нет. Это же…

Брюс расхохотался – просто не смог удержаться. 

Несколько недель назад одного из работников мэрии поймали на том, что тот уже больше полугода целенаправленно препятствовал открытию нового кафе, представителями ЛГБТ-сообщества.

– Это может быть одно из тех преступлений, которые я не могу осудить в полной мере, – задумчиво произнес Альфред.

– Ага. – Брюс прочистил горло и снова сосредоточился на выпуске новостей. Он решил, что это результат совместных – что весьма неожиданно – усилий Джокера и Плющ, поскольку Харли все еще оставалась в больнице и проходила курс лечения из-за полученных ожогов и поврежденных дымом легких, и, разумеется, находилась под пристальным наблюдением.

С радужной покрытой блестками слизи новости переключились на другие темы, так что Брюс выключил телевизор и пошел вниз.

В кухне обнаружился жующий яблоко и сосредоточенно копающийся в телефоне Тим.

– В полицейском отчете говорится, что в радужной слизи были обнаружены три тела, – не глядя на Брюса, заметил он. – Просто к сведению.

Вздохнув, Брюс вытащил телефон и тут же ткнул в кнопку быстрого набора Джокера (а ведь еще совсем недавно он и подумать не мог, что подобное возможно!). Дожидаясь, пока тот поднимет трубку, он налил себе кофе.

– _Дорогой!_ – восторженно пропищал Джокер спустя несколько гудков. Теперь, поскольку это было позволено, Джокер любил называть его так.

– Перестань убивать людей, – вместо приветствия сказал Брюс, на что Тим одарил его изумленным взглядом. 

– Ммм… – протянул Джокер, притворяясь, что обдумывает предложение. – Как насчет «нет»? 

– Попробовать стоило, – пробормотал Брюс, наслаждаясь веселым смехом Джокера. – Если не считать мертвых людей… с этой слизью придумано здорово. Что это? 

– Не скажу. Ты должен сам понять.

– В чем смысл того, что ты знаешь, что я Бэтмен, если ты все равно заставляешь меня делать всю работу? – возразил Брюс.

– Ты любишь работать, – хмыкнул Джокер. – А сейчас, будь хорошим мальчиком, возьми образец слизи и выясни, что это. – На этом он повесил трубку. 

Брюс вздохнул. Он привык, что Джокер – это Джокер, но иногда ему хотелось, чтобы с ним было проще.

– Не повезло? – спросил Тим, на что Брюс отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Что-нибудь слышно по Аркхему?

– В отчетах говорится, что пусть ущерб был нанесен всей лечебнице, новые здания можно восстановить достаточно быстро, – Тим хмуро уставился на свой телефон. – Больше всего пострадало старое здание, его, по сути, придется перестраивать полностью.

– Скорее всего, скоро, будет проведено собрание совета директоров. – Не сказать, что Брюс с нетерпением его ждал; такие встречи никогда не оказывались легкими, к тому же людям чаще всего было плевать на пациентов, о которых они должны были заботиться, их волновали только деньги. – Мне нужно сосредоточиться на лечебнице. Можешь проверить, что там с этой слизью? 

– Конечно. 

– Только… не оказывайся на пути у Джокера. Я не думаю, что он причинит тебе вред, но лучше не злить его, если этого можно легко избежать, – улыбнулся Брюс Тиму. 

– Ты имеешь в виду, не нарушать твою с ним сделку? – приподнял бровь тот. 

– Именно. – Брюс постарался придать голосу хотя бы намек на извинения.

Какое-то время Тим сверлил его внимательным изучающим взглядом, после чего кивнул.

– Я займусь этим. – Он, похоже, был счастлив работать над собственным делом, Брюс же был счастлив, что Тим счастлив.

После завтрака Брюс отправился в Уэйн Энтерпрайз, узнать, как дела у Люциуса, остаток же дня провел в пентхаусе, просматривая отчеты по Аркхему. Он хотел, чтобы вопрос с лечебницей был решен как можно скорее – пострадавшие при пожаре заключенные начали поправляться, и скоро держать их станет негде. Конечно, какие-то психиатрические учреждения в самом Готэме и его окрестностях могли бы принять некоторых из наиболее мирных пациентов, но даже так, большинство заключенных останутся или в больницах, – а пациенты отделения строгого режима в Блэкгейте (против чего, к большому неудовольствию Гордона, возражал Бэтмен), – или же просто под стражей полиции. 

Рано или поздно, это произойдет, хоть Брюсу и не хотелось этого совершенно. Лучшее, что можно сделать – как можно скорее вернуть лечебницу в рабочее состояние, а до тех пор Брюсу придется постараться сохранить город в целости.

***

Положительная сторона отношений с Джокером (то, что он знал, что Брюс Бэтмен, а его семья зала об их отношениях) то, что Джокер единственный заключенный Аркхема, о котором Брюсу можно было не беспокоиться – а он ведь был бы основной проблемой в противном случае. Джокера, конечно, пришлось подкупить и очень долго уговаривать, а так же понадобились тонны заверений для Альфреда, Тима, Дика и Барбары, но в конечном итоге Брюс вздохнул с облегчением – Джокер в ближайшее время не собирался развлекаться, устроив волну убийств.

Предстояло еще разобраться с остальными заключенными Аркхема, но теперь, с учетом, что Джокер останется в стороне от общего веселья, задача казалась куда проще. 

Ну, и еще это собрание совета директоров.

Джокер пожелал Брюсу удачи на встрече, вот только он едва сдерживал смех и едва пытался скрыть, насколько его веселят страдания Брюса. 

Брюс же, стиснув зубы, заставил себя высидеть все собрание. Как и ожидалось, Лиланд беспокоилась о пациентах, Роджерс же лишь о том, чтобы сама лечебница стала лучше – правда, не с точки зрения благополучия пациентов. Ему хотелось снизить расходы на содержание, и увеличить прибыль. И Брюсу оставалось только надеяться, что тот достаточно беспокоится о собственном имидже, чтобы убедиться, что о пациентах хоть как-то позаботятся. 

– Мне сообщили, что большую часть Аркхема можно отремонтировать и снова открыть в течение нескольких месяцев, – заметил Брюс, когда Роджерс предпринял попытку уговорить совет на строительство совершенно новой лечебницы. – Восстановление займет меньше времени и потребует меньших вложений. И одновременно мы сможем исправить существующие проблемы. 

– Сотням наших пациентов необходима неотложная помощь, – кивнула Лиланд, – а отремонтировать новые корпуса получится быстрее, чем построить здание с нуля. 

– Лучше построить новую лечебницу, – ответил Роджерс. – Тогда, можно будет исправить проблему с постоянными побегами.

Это был хороший аргумент, Брюс даже задумался на мгновение о преимуществах сноса старого здания и строительства нового, вот только… 

– Почему бы не сделать и то, и другое? – спросил Мартин, стареющий мужчина в очках с толстыми стеклами. – Отремонтировать то, что можно сделать относительно легко, чтобы скорее решить, хм, проблему размещения пациентов, и как только непосредственная задача будет решена, заняться строительством новых помещений. Старое здание лечебницы в любом случае давно уже пора было сносить; кого мы вообще там содержали?

– Джокера, – тут же отозвалась Лиланд. – И других пациентов, которых необходимо содержать под усиленной охраной, и которым необходимы определенные условия проживания. 

Эти слова заставили всех замолчать на мгновение, и если бы Брюс не знал, что в последующие месяцы Джокер будет наименьшей головной болью для Готэма, он, как и все присутствующие, чувствовал бы подступающие тошноту и страх. Он, конечно же, принял соответствующий вид – лучше не давать поводов для подозрений, – но неприятных ощущений не испытывал.

– Возможно, нам стоит отремонтировать наименее пострадавшие здания лечебницы, – Роджерс, наконец, прочистил горло и принялся перекладывать лежащие перед ним на столе бумаги. – Мы сосредоточим усилия на обеспечении максимального уровня.

– Позвоните в Уэйн Энтерпрайз, когда придет время начать установку систем безопасности. – План был достойный, и Брюс с удовольствием его поддержал. 

Встреча продолжилась, и к ее концу Брюсу уже не терпелось вернуться домой. Заседание, хоть и важное и необычайно плодотворное, было очень утомительным. Брюса всегда поражало то, что людей, которые должны были посвятить себя лечению психически больных лиц, настолько не волновала участь тех, о ком они должны были заботиться. Это приводило в ярость, но Брюс научился притворяться, что данный вопрос не беспокоит его настолько сильно.

По крайней мере, они пришли к соглашению, и в течение года у заключенных Аркхема должно появиться место для размещения. Если, конечно, все пойдет хорошо, что случалось крайне редко. Может, Брюсу стоит подумать о том, не разместить ли преступников в крыле поместья. Джокер от этой идеи будет просто в восторге, и, может быть, стоит сделать это только ради этого.

Плюхнувшись на водительское сидение своего автомобиля, Брюс вздохнул и потер глаза. Достав телефон, чтобы включить звуковой режим, он с удивлением понял, что Джокер прислал ему сообщение, пока он был на встрече.

_Как все прошло?_

Брюс приподнял бровь. Он не ожидал, что Джокер будет интересоваться тем, как прошло заседание, как минимум не настолько, чтобы так скоро спрашивать о нем.

_Старую лечебницу не вернуть, но какие-то из зданий поновее, которые пострадали меньше, можно восстановить._

Не став дожидаться ответа, Брюс отправился домой.

***

Не прошло много времени, как на улицах Готэма начался настоящий ад – больше половины заключенных строго режима каким-то образом за одну единственную ночь оказались на свободе. Брюсу пришлось забыть на время о расследовании пожара в Аркхеме. К счастью Дик, которого он позвал на помощь, прибыл на следующий же день.

Полиция сбилась с ног, а среди горожан поползли слухи о привлечении помощи извне. Брюс надеялся, что до этого все же не дойдет, пусть даже одним утром он забирался в постель к Джокеру совершенно вымотанный и измученный – в одиночку скрутил банду преступников. Джокер, шепча ему на ухо всякую милую чепуху, принялся за его раны, и Брюс уснул гораздо быстрее, чем обычно.

Проснулся Брюс уже далеко за полдень, зато чувствовал себя вполне отдохнувшим и свежим, чего с ним уже давненько не случалось. Джокер пил кофе на кухне, и у его ног лежала грызущая кость Тыква. Картинка была настолько по-домашнему уютной, что Брюс не сдержал улыбку. 

– Что? – Джокер наклонил голову набок и подозрительно прищурился.

– Я люблю тебя, – просто ответил Брюс.

Джокер моргнул, но затем его губы расплылись в сияющей счастливой улыбке. Не сказать, что он покраснел, но все же спрятал лицо за огромной чашкой.

– Я тоже. 

Брюс рассмеялся и тоже налил себе кофе. Скоро ему надо вернуться домой, но пока он дал себе возможность насладиться компанией Джокера.

– Хочешь, чтобы я присоединился к тебе вечером? – к удивлению Брюса спросил Джокер. И, несмотря на то, что Брюсу потребовалось много времени на ответ, он продолжал поглаживать ступней его лодыжку под столом и, не поднимая взгляд, просматривать новости на экране телефона. 

– А ты хочешь?

– Мне скучно, – пожал плечами Джокер. – Я бы понаблюдал за тобой – не когда ты весь из себя такой паинька, а когда ты избиваешь людей до полусмерти. Я скучаю по этому зрелищу. 

Конечно, а как иначе?

– Тебе придется смириться, что рядом будут Тим с Диком. 

– Я переживу, – скорчился Джокер, откладывая телефон в сторону. – Они ведь не собираются провести с нами всю ночь, так?

– Они не обязаны, – ответил Брюс, – но, учитывая творящийся вокруг бардак, все может быть.

Джокер задумчиво нахмурился и сделал глоток кофе.

– Если ты хочешь, чтобы у нас все получилось, тебе надо научиться принимать то, что они часть моей жизни, – заметил Брюс.

– Я принимаю, – слишком уж поспешно ответил Джокер.

– Часть жизни Бэтмена, – вздохнул Брюс. Джокер крепче сжал кружку в руках, и стиснул зубы, на что Брюс с грустью улыбнулся. – Может, попробуем завтра вечером разузнать что-то про пожар в Аркхеме? Этим мы можем заняться и вдвоем.

– Ты просто хочешь залезть в мои тайники, – проворчал Джокер, вот только тронувшая уголки губ ухмылка смягчила тон.

– Верно, но я лучше сделаю это с тобой, чем без тебя. Можем устроить погоню до нужного места. – Подпихнув ногу Джокера своей, улыбнулся Брюс. – Дорогой.

– Это… – зашелся смехом Джокер. – Это низко.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – одарил его невинным взглядом Брюс. 

Джокер снова засмеялся, и от кислого выражения его лица не осталось и следа. Брюсу этого было вполне достаточно, он напрочь позабыл о кофе, притягивая Джокера ближе для поцелуя. Тот, не прекращая смеяться, прижался к его губам своими, забрался к нему на колени и до боли вцепился ему в волосы. Хотел бы Брюс иметь сейчас достаточно времени, чтобы уложить Джокера в постель, но он был рад и возможности его целовать – глубоко, грубо, требовательно. А затем Джокер отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть, и сполз с колен Брюса. 

Брюс даже понять ничего не успел, не говоря уже о попытках возразить, как Джокер бухнулся на пол, стянул с него штаны и взял у него в рот. 

Брюс застонал и позволил Джокеру делать все, что тому вздумается – ему было слишком хорошо. Ухмыльнувшись, глядя на Брюса и не выпуская изо рта его член, Джокер сглотнул. Брюс выругался себе под нос и прикрыл глаза. 

Продержался он недолго – с Джокером, который знал его настолько хорошо, что это немного тревожило, такое удавалось редко, – но ему было плевать. Благодаря этому, у него осталось время поднять Джокера с пола, стащить с него штаны и отдрочить ему. Цепляющийся ему в волосы Джокер содрогнулся всем телом, выдохнул в поцелуй и кончил, обляпав ладонь и колени Брюса. 

– Тебе надо будет сходить в душ, если ты хочешь сегодня заняться своими делами взрослого мальчика, нежная ромашенька, – рассмеялся запыхающийся, но довольный Джокер.

– Присоединишься ко мне? – фыркнул Брюс, отклоняясь назад, чтобы взглянуть на него.

– Сладкий, если тебе нужно о таком спрашивать, у нас серьезные проблемы. 

– Не хотел строить догадки. – Улыбнувшись Джокеру, Брюс коротко поцеловал его в уголок губ и, взяв за руку, потащил за собой в ванную.

***

Вернувшись с очередного патрулирования, которое казалось просто бесконечным, Брюс осторожно, помня о поврежденных ребрах, облегченно выдохнул. Он был рад, что пообещал Джокеру провести следующую ночь с ним – детективная работа с Джокером без сомнений позволит ему сбавить темпы. Это будет лучше для его организма, чем еще одна ночь, проведенная в погоне за худшими из заключенных Аркхема, а Брюсу надо бы лучше заботиться о себе, если он хочет быть готов к тому времени, когда преступники начнут создавать проблемы.

– Люциус хочет увидеть вас сегодня, – сообщил Альфред. – Он просит прощения за то, что не встретился с вами вчера.

Когда Брюс был в Уэйн Энтерпрайз в последний раз, Люциус находился в Метрополисе. Брюс едва сдержался от вздоха. Ему надо поспать, и прямо сейчас. Те несколько часов, которые он провел в постели Джокера, теперь, после этой ночи, казались далеким воспоминанием. 

– Я займусь этим, как только хоть немного отдохну, – пообещал Брюс. 

К тому времени, как Брюс покинул бэт-пещеру, Тим и Дик уже ушли в свои комнаты, даже Альфред лег спать. Они все устали больше обычного из-за стресса, вызванного ситуацией в Аркхеме. Брюс сделал мысленную пометку дать им всем возможность немного отдохнуть после того, как положение немного стабилизируется.

Заснул Брюс тут же, едва голова коснулась подушки, но к тому времени, как Альфред его разбудил, он все еще чувствовал себя изнуренным. Холодный душ помог лишь придать себе относительно презентабельный для поездки в Уэйн Энтерпрайз вид, тело же оставалось ужасно вялым. 

Перед встречей с Люциусом он чувствовал себя уже лучше, но все же был рад, что Альфред его отвез; он также был рад, что согласился встретиться с Тимом на кофе после встречи. В последние дни они редко проводили время вместе, если не считать борьбу с преступностью, и Тим настолько нерешительно попросил Брюса выпить с ним кофе, что Брюс ни за что не смог бы ему отказать. 

Люциус поделился с Брюсом несколькими идеями, в основном для обычных проектов Уэйн Энтерпрайз, но было среди них кое-что и для Робина. Брюс пообещал обсудить мысль с Тимом, но был более чем уверен – она ему понравится, так что сказал Люциусу начать работу.

Попрощавшись с Люциусом, Брюс отправился на встречу с Тимом. Тот выбрал небольшую кофейню на углу здания недалеко от Уэйн Энтерпрайз, Брюс понял, почему именно ее, едва войдя в двери – здесь было уютно, тепло и достаточно малолюдно, воздух же был напитан ароматами свежей выпечки и кофе. Тим помахал ему от углового столика, и Брюс присоединился к парнишке. 

– У Люциуса есть кое-что для тебя.

– Супер! Зайду к нему завтра после школы. – Дождавшись, пока Брюс усядется, Тим подвинул к нему ближе чашку кофе и пирожное. – Заказал, пока ждал тебя.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Брюс, устраиваясь поудобнее. Пребывание на людях всегда сопровождалось риском, что кто-нибудь сфотографирует его, чтобы продать затем снимок, но Брюс сомневался, что его встреча с Тимом за чашкой кофе вызовет большой интерес. – Как дела у вас с Диком? Как думаешь, сегодня вечером вы справитесь одни?

– Да, мы справимся, – покачав головой, фыркнул себе под нос Тим. – Хватит уже так беспокоиться, просто получай удовольствие от своего свидания.

– Это не свидание. Это…

– Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Конечно, Брюс знал. Но это не означало, что он согласиться с Тимом, не попытавшись возразить хотя бы для виду.

– Это всего лишь работа. Он помогает, потому что… 

– Потому что в последнее время у вас двоих не было возможности нормально побыть вместе, и вы так сильно соскучились друг по другу? 

Брюс едва подавил желание скорчить Тиму рожу. В этом заключался самый главный недостаток того, что его семья знала об их с Джокером отношениях – в насмешках. Их стало особенно много сейчас, когда они достаточно привыкли к тому, что они вместе.

Разговор плавно перетек на учебу Тима. Затем Тим пошел взять им еще по одной чашке кофе, а Брюс, проверив телефон, с удивлением обнаружил сообщение от Джокера – тот интересовался его местонахождением. Брюс ответил ему, упомянув, что с ним Тим, на случай, если Джокер что-то планировал. Тим вернулся до того, как Джокер успел прислать ответ, так что Брюс убрал телефон, а спустя несколько минут напрочь о нем забыл. 

Допив по второй чашке кофе, они вышли из кафе и направились в сторону Уэйн Энтерпрайз, откуда их должен был забрать Альфред. Брюс даже отправил ему сообщение, сказав, что они закончили, но он может не особенно торопиться. 

– Ты поедешь домой или?.. – переведя взгляд с загоревшегося красным светофора на Тима, приподнял бровь Брюс. 

– Я хотел зайти в библиотеку. Надо доделать кое-какое задание для школы. Я знаю, что могу сделать его и дома, но дабы не выглядеть гением и не превратиться в отшельника, думаю, встретиться с ребятами из класса. – Улыбка Тима во взгляде не отразилась. Брюсу ужасно не нравилось видеть его таким, пусть даже он отлично понимал ситуацию, в которой тот находился.

– Хочешь совет?

– Конечно.

– Не…

Первым признаком того, что что-то не так, стали крики, вторым – пальба, а третьим – группа заключенных Аркхема, стреляющих в толпу, бросающих на дорогу гранаты и терроризирующих напуганных прохожих. 

Брюс нахмурился и, вытащив телефон и увидев пришедшее от Джокера _«Отлично, никуда не уходи»_ , выругался. Конечно же, Джокер знал о готовящемся нападении, просто не удосужился рассказать ему о нем.

Тим уже помогал кому-то из прохожих спрятаться, но Брюс подозвал его взмахом руки. Едва парнишка оказался рядом, Брюс показал ему сообщение. Тим застонал, а Брюс прижал его к земле, пока их не подстрелили. 

– Он знал? – Тиму пришлось повысить голос, чтобы его услышали в царящей суматохе. 

– Определенно. – Брюс оглядывал улицу, ища безопасный для них с Тимом способ скрыться и незамеченными вернуться в бэт-пещеру. 

Тут позади Брюса раздался визг шин – на тротуаре, игнорируя творящийся вокруг хаос и всевозможные дорожные знаки, остановился автомобиль. Опознав в нем машину Джокера, Брюс схватил Тима за руку и поспешил к ней – он был рад любой возможности выбраться из ситуации, в которой они оказались, и затем придумать, что со всем этим делать. 

– Вас подвезти? – Опустив стекло, Джокер расплылся в улыбке и взмахом показал на заднюю дверцу. 

Распахнув ее, Брюс вперед себя втолкнул Тима на пассажирское сидение. К тому времени, как он захлопнул дверцу, Джокер уже успел дать газу и сорваться с места. Брюс уже собирался потребовать у него объяснений, но тут осознал, что на переднем сидении с ноутбуком на коленях и термокружкой в руке, сидит Нигма. 

– Спасибо, – только потому, что подумал – ему следует что-то сказать, поблагодарил Брюс. 

– Мы были неподалеку, – отмахнулся Джокер.

Нигма медленно поднял взгляд, повернулся к нему лицом и уставился на него так, будто увидел впервые.

– Неподалеку? 

– Бауэри же недалеко, – пожал плечами Джокер. – Расширь определение понятия и сосредоточься на экране, как и подобает очаровательному маленькому ботанику.

Нигма закатил глаза, но снова переключился на ноутбук. Чувствующий себя неловко и встревоженно Тим поерзал на своем сидении. Брюс его не винил – парнишке не приходилось находиться в одной машине с преступником, не говоря уже о двух, без защиты доспехов Робина. Брюс ободряюще улыбнулся ему, и Тим осторожно кивнул, но ответная улыбка была робкой и неуверенной.

Брюсу потребовалось чуть больше времени, чем хотелось бы, чтобы осознать – Нигма управляет светофорами. Он уже собрался поднять эту тему, но тут о борт машины срикошетила пуля, что оказалось куда насущнее, чем вмешивающийся в городские системы Нигма.

– Может не стоит? – Джокер вздохнул и повернулся, посмотреть через заднее стекло.

– Может будешь следить за дорогой? – рявкнул Нигма. Джокер показал ему язык, но манера его вождения потеряла некую долю небрежности. Следующий выстрел пришелся на заднее окно, но стекло выдержало. Джокер рассмеялся, Нигма же сполз на своем сидении пониже. Брюс тоже потянул Тима вниз, несмотря на взгляд, которым тот его одарил, перед тем как развернуться посмотреть, кто по ним стреляет.

– Думаю, кто-то пытается тебя убить, – глянув на Брюса, расплылся в улыбке Джокер.

– Более вероятный сценарий: кто-то знает, чья это машина и пытается убить _тебя_ , – заметил Нигма.

– Кому нужна моя смерть? Я же лучик света. Если уж кого и убьют, так это тебя, – парировал Джокер. – Какая там за тебя сейчас награда? Может мне стоит поучаствовать?

– Не настолько большая, чтобы оно того стоило, – ответил Нигма, не отрывая взгляд от ноутбука. – Поверни направо. 

Джокер подчинился указаниям, машину занесло, и в бок ей ударила третья пуля. Другие автомобили на дороге разъехались в стороны, уклоняясь от столкновения, и водители принялись им сигналить. Они мчались по улице в сопровождении гудков и преследующего их человека. Брюс с Тимом обеспокоенно переглянулись. 

– Будь умничкой, и сделай с этим что-нибудь, – Джокер пихнул Нигму в плечо.

– Я пытаюсь. Кто бы это ни был, водить он умеют. 

– Ты делаешь комплименты не мне?

– Всего лишь отмечаю факт, – небрежно отмахнулся Нигма.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что он на мотоцикле, а это не то же самое, что вести машину? – надулся Джокер. – Если бы ты хоть иногда посматривал в окно, то знал бы, что происходит вокруг. 

– А мы можем поговорить об этом, когда по нам перестанут стрелять? – Брюс вмешался только для того, чтобы Джокер перестал злить Нигму в разгаре вооруженной погони. Он успел насмотреться подобного, так что знал – последствия будут не самые приятные, и ему не улыбалось оказаться с ними в одной машине, если это произойдет.

– Ты в порядке? – Брюс повернулся к Тиму.

– Да, в норме. – Выглядел он слишком уж встревоженным, чтобы быть в норме, но Брюс не стал акцентировать на этом внимание. Машина резко ушла влево, и Брюс схватил Тима за руку, чтобы тот не упал.

Снайпер продолжал стрелять по машине, короткими прицельными очередями, метя в одну точку на заднем стекле – пытался его разбить. Джокер вел машину на пределе ее возможностей, виртуозно влетая в повороты, на которые указывал ему Нигма, и делая вид, что кроме них на дороге совершенно никого нет. Нигма же вносил свою лепту, продолжая управлять сигналами светофоров. 

– Джокер. – Брюс снова потянул Тима вниз, когда в машину попала еще одна пуля.

– Слушай, пирожочек, я делаю все, что в моих силах, понятно? Лажает тут Эдди, так что ори на него.

– Я не лажаю! – Нигма бросил на Джокера возмущенный взгляд. – Я все делаю как надо. Но этот… тупица отказывается делать то, что ему положено и просто отстать.

– Если тебе от этого станет легче, – едва слышно пробормотал Джокер, и Брюсу пришлось сдерживать улыбку.

На следующем повороте очередная пуля все-таки разбила заднее стекло. Джокер обернулся и хмуро взглянул на преследователя. Но тут его глаза расширились, и он резко повернулся обратно.

– Ха.

Брюс нахмурился, а Нигма изучающе посмотрел на Джокера.

– Это было твое: «я знаю, кто это «ха» или?.. 

– Неа.

– Ты уверен? Потому что… 

– Так, все. Ты в пролете, Эдди. Мы все сделаем по-моему. – Джокер отпихнул Нигму и полез в бардачок, не слушая громких протестов и не обращая внимания на то, что машина, перед тем, как Нигма успел перехватить руль, оказалась в опасной близости от тротуара. 

Если бы с ними не было Нигмы, Брюс бы тоже принялся возмущаться. Джокер же, не обращая внимания ни на Нигму, ни на свирепый взгляд, которым его одарил Брюс, вытащил гранату. Мурлыкая какой-то веселый мотивчик, он опустил окно и выдернул чеку, но швырять гранату сразу не стал.

Брюс схватил Тима за руку, время замедлилось. В итоге Джокер отпустил гранату, та отскочила от земли и взорвалась прямо перед их преследователем. 

– Видишь? Гораздо лучше, – расплылся в улыбке Джокер, глядя на Нигму, на которого, судя по виду, впечатления он не произвел. – Где тебя высадить?

Нигма сильнее стиснул зубы, но все же сдержался и ни слова не сказал в ответ на выходку Джокера.

– На углу, где мы всегда брали пиццу. Помнишь? Рядом… с моей старой… квартирой.

– Все что пожелаешь, яйцеголовый зануда, – улыбка Джокера стала еще шире.

Нигма вздохнул, покачал головой и повернулся к Брюсу.

– Я вроде видел тебя раньше? 

Брюс пожал плечами.

– Видел. Ты был в лечебнице. – Нигма повернулся к Джокеру, Брюс же в это время обеспокоенно переглянулся с Тимом. – Почему он здесь?

– Мне нравится его член, – с абсолютно бесстрастным лицом ответил Джокер. Брюс подавил стон, Тим же издал сдержанный не то изумленный, не то встревоженный звук. 

– Ты уклоняешься от ответа? – сузил глаза Нигма. 

– Неа. Я открытая книга, – улыбнулся Джокер. – Никаких секретов, совершенно не от чего уклоняться. 

– Лжец, – обвинительно выдал Нигма.

Брюс отправил Альфреду короткое сообщение, сообщив, что с ними с Тимом все в порядке, после чего повернулся к Тиму:

– Ты в норме? 

Тот кивнул, и в этот раз Брюс ему поверил.

– Возможно, мне придется отменить встречу в библиотеке. Не думаю, что осилю ее.

– Ты можешь ее перенести, – предложил Брюс, на что Тим снова кивнул.

Спор на переднем сидении накалялся, так что Брюс переключился на него – мог себе это позволить теперь, зная, что с Тимом все хорошо.

– Не знал, что вы двое друзья. 

Джокер закатил глаза, выражение же лица Нигмы стало довольным, каким бывает лицо человека, получившего возможность кого-то просветить.

– Друзья, возможно, слишком сильно сказано, но мы уже очень давно знаем друг друга. Мы даже когда-то жили через дорогу друг от друга…

– Может, заткнешься? – Джокер вытащил пистолет и прижал дуло к виску Нигмы.

– Да, – тут же отозвался тот.

– Славный мальчик. – Джокер убрал пистолет, Нигма же тут же снова уткнулся в ноутбук. Следующие пятнадцать минут поездки прошли в наряженном молчании. Когда Джокер припарковался, Нигма поспешно попрощался и тут же испарился из машины. 

Как только он скрылся из виду, Джокер повернулся к Брюсу:

– Хочешь пересесть? 

Брюс посмотрел на Тима, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Так что он, к удовольствию Джокера, перебрался на переднее сидение. Едва он уселся, как тот тронулся с места. 

– Вы куда-то шли? – спустя минуту спросил Джокер, взглянув не только на Брюса, но и на Тима. 

– Альфред ждет возле Уэйн Энтерпрайз, – ответил Брюс. 

– Тогда ты платишь за бензин, – хмыкнул Джокер. – Я не уверен, что нам хватит на обратную дорогу туда. 

Брюс скривился. Их едва не застрелили.

– Конечно. 

– Вы собираетесь встретиться сегодня вечером? – подавшись вперед, чтобы лучше видеть Джокера, спросил Тим. Брюс вздохнул и с силой прижал ладони к глазам.

– Он не может справиться без меня, – с радостной улыбкой отозвался Джокер. – Грызун-детектив, а найти тайник не может! Готов поспорить Бэзил* давно бы уже распутал все дело целиком. 

Тим повернулся к Брюсу и вскинул бровь, стараясь сдержать улыбку. Тот лишь сузил глаза.

– Ты можешь поиграть в детском бассейне пока мы, взрослые, будем заниматься взрослыми вещами, – продолжал Джокер. – Я прослежу, чтобы он остался цел.

Бровь Тима взлетела еще выше, и он перестал сдерживать улыбку. Брюс отвернулся к окну – не собирался удостаивать их ответом, несмотря на смех Джокера и сдержанный смешок Тима.

А если улыбка и тронула губы Брюса, то остальным об этом знать не обязательно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/П:**
> 
> * Бэзил – мышонок-сыщик, персонаж мультфильма «Великий мышиный сыщик». Подробнее [здесь](https://vk.cc/aC8IHx)


	3. Chapter 3

Воздух в помещении был спертый и сухой. Запах химикатов все еще ощущался, но не настолько сильно, чтобы заставить Брюса беспокоиться. Его вниманием всецело завладели следы и семь огромных кругов на покрытом пылью полу – все, что осталось от украденных у Джокера веществах. 

– И? 

– Дай мне минуту, – Брюс прикрыл глаза, ему хотелось помассировать виски, но мешали маска с капюшоном.

– Вот тебе и величайший в мире детектив.

– Ты мог бы и помочь, – заметил Брюс, поворачиваясь лицом к Джокеру, который стоял, прислонившись к стене и вертя в руках телефон. 

– Да, я, преступник мирового класса, помогаю _тебе_ распутывать преступления. Вот _это_ смешно, – излишне подчеркнуто хохотнул Джокер. После того случая с погоней, он перестал помогать хоть как-то, и Брюс не понимал, почему. Он не задавал вопросов – пока. Сейчас он был сосредоточен на осмотре помещения.

Брюс еще раз внимательно изучил следы и круги, на месте которых стояли бочки, собрав все данные, какие только можно. Следуя по следам, он вышел в коридор, а затем на причал. Здесь должен был стоять грузовик. 

– Альфред, найди записи с камер с… – Брюс повернулся к Джокеру, который следовал за ним хвостом.

– Не знаю. 

– До пожара. – Брюс нахмурился и снова переключился на Джокера. – Когда ты видел бочки в последний раз?

Тот вздохнул и устроил мини-представление, делая вид, что усиленно размышляет.

– За неделю до пожара? 

– Пусть будет десять дней, – сказал Альфреду Брюс. 

Дождь и ежедневная суета могли уничтожить все доказательства наличия грузовика, но Брюс продолжал осматривать окрестности, обдумывая все возможные идеи и сценарии того, как можно было совершить кражу, не оставив ни единой улики. 

– И, у тебя есть другие идеи? – спросил Джокер. – Раз уж это очевидный тупик.

– Это не тупик, – отстраненно ответил Брюс.

– Вот радость то. – Если бы голос Джокера был чуть более саркастичным, то Брюсу пришлось бы сказать Альфреду, что того свергли с пьедестала короля сарказма. Как бы то ни было, Брюс не стал обращать на Джокера внимание, вместо этого продолжил осматривать окрестности. 

Бочки с химикатом были спрятаны за другими, гораздо более ценными на вид, и за несколькими ящиками с каким-то бесполезным хламом. Никто бы на них и внимания не обратил, не знай он точно об их содержимом. Помимо этого, их перевезли без труда, поэтому Брюс предположил наличие специального оборудования – может местного, может привезенного с собой – и команды людей. Может быть, у них была страховочная машина, чтобы с легкостью сбежать вместе с бочками. 

– Мне скучно, – спустя некоторое время пожаловался Джокер. – Я думал, будет больше избиваний людей, и меньше стояний на месте и ничего не делания. 

– Веди себя хорошо, тогда позже мы можем устроить обход, – отозвался Брюс.

– Обещания, обещания. 

С такими темпами, Джокер выведет Брюса из себя совсем скоро, и он врежет ему только чтобы поднять ему настроение. Брюс уже не наносил Джокеру травм, для которых требовалось больше, чем прикладываемый к синяку или разбитой губе пакет со льдом, так же как и сам Джокер перестал наносить ему ранения ножом, с намерением причинить серьезные травмы. Ему по-прежнему нравилось бить Брюса тяжелыми предметами, но он хотя бы начал сдерживаться. Сейчас это скорее были спарринги, чем драки, и поскольку их шутливые погони и схватки делали Джокера счастливым, Брюс разрешил и себе наслаждаться вызовом, который тот ему бросал.

Это не давало обоим слишком уж расслабиться, и в большинстве таких вечеров они оказывались в кровати (это если успевали до нее добраться). А так же это не давало людям поводов задумываться, почему Бэтмен и Джокер больше не противостоят друг другу.

– Дорогой?

– Джокер.

– Мы можем просто пойти и побить каких-нибудь бездомных бродяг?

Брюс опустил голову и вздохнул. Что ж, здесь им все равно больше особо делать нечего, так что, перед тем, как продолжить расследование пожара в Аркхеме, они могут заняться чем-то, что принесет удовольствие обоим. 

– Одна банда создает проблемы в Районе моды, – предложил Брюс, на что Джокер расплылся в широкой улыбке.

– Тогда поехали! – Джокер подскочил к Брюсу и, схватив его за руку, потащил к машине. – Будет весело. Я могу их отвлечь, и тогда ты сможешь их побить, а потом мы можем… заняться чем-то еще.

Это «чем-то еще» будет возвращением к расследованию пожара, нравится это Джокеру или нет. Вопрос должен быть решен.

Брюс довез Джокера до бара, где любила проводить время банда, и разрешил ему войти через главный вход и устроить сцену. Присоединился он к нему только после того, как услышал выстрелы, и из бара начали выбегать люди.

Пока Брюс избивал участников группировки до бессознательного состояния и последующей необходимой госпитализации, Джокер готовил себе коктейль, который украсил крохотным зонтиком. Когда все звуки, кроме играющей по радио музыки, стихли, Брюс присоединился к нему и принял предложенный шот бурбона.

– Обожаю тебя, – улыбнулся ему Джокер, согревая его теплом сияющих глаз. Брюс не смог сдержать ответную улыбку, хотя и попытался скрыть ее, залпом выпивая свой напиток. – Мы должны делать это чаще. 

Брюс вместо ответа схватил его за воротник и, притянув ближе, грубо поцеловал. Джокер засмеялся, согревая этим Брюса изнутри лучше любого алкоголя.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – прошептал Джокер, когда они отстранились на расстояние, которого хватило только чтобы вдохнуть. Брюс улыбнулся и поцеловал его снова.

Когда они отстранились во второй раз, Брюс отпустил Джокера и вздохнул.

– Нам надо вернуться к работе.

– Неа, – скривился Джокер. – Давай нажремся и займемся экстремально креативным сексом.

Брюсу пришлось отказаться, насколько бы соблазнительной ни звучала идея. Она ему понравилась, на самом деле. Принятие Джокером того, что Брюс Уэйн и Бэтмен это один и тот же человек – пусть порой тот начинал нерешительно колебаться – открыло перед ними новые горизонты для исследований. Джокер надулся и принялся делать себе еще один яркий коктейль только затем, чтобы потянуть время. Но в конечном итоге они продолжили охоту на вора, который осмелился обокрасть Джокера. 

Найти хоть что-то, представляющее интерес, им не удалось. Они узнали лишь пару весьма посредственных слухов, пока рыскали по самым темным уголкам преступного мира Готэма. Когда начало всходить солнце, Брюс вернулся в поместье, Джокер же отправился поговорить с одним из своих контактов.

Часть их договоренности заключалась в том, что Брюсу нельзя было совать нос в дела Джокера, как тот их называл. Брюс не лез с дела Джокера, а тот не лез в его дела; они рассказывали друг другу только то, чем хотели поделиться, и точка. По мнению Брюса, это хорошая договоренность, пусть даже больше всего на свете ему хотелось узнать, кто, как думал Джокер, мог знать о краже. 

Но если Брюс начнет копать в этом направлении, Джокер начнет копаться в его текущих расследованиях, чего Брюсу очень не хотелось – последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, это Джокер, обладающий детальной информацией по всем преступникам и их действиям.

Проспал Брюс до полудня. Прежде чем снова заняться своим расследованием, он написал Джокеру сообщение, спрашивая, нашел ли тот что-нибудь. Тот не отвечал несколько часов, когда-же наконец ответил, это было бесполезное: «неа :(», сопровождающееся серией фотографий Тыквы, Джокер, видимо, надеялся, что они поднимут Брюсу настроение.

Не вышло, но Брюс все равно был благодарен ему за старания.

***

Время от времени, Брюс задавался вопросом, рассчитывал ли поджигатель, что впоследствии столько заключенных сбегут и настолько эффективно перетянут на себя все внимание Бэтмена и полиции. Когда его настроение совсем падало, он размышлял о том, мог ли кто-то помочь пациентам сбежать из-под охраны и из Аркхема.

Он почти уже поделился этими мыслями с Тимом и Диком, но передумал в последнюю секунду. 

Единственный, кому Брюс об этом рассказал – Джокер. Тот долго молчал, а потом заявил, что разочарован, что Брюсу потребовалось так много времени прийти к выводу, который для него был очевиден с самого первого дня. Брюс спихнул Джокера с кровати, улыбаясь возмущенному вскрику и смеху, которые сопровождали его падение на пол.

Позже, находясь в одиночестве, он еще раз обдумал слова Джокера и молча добавил эту версию на доску с информацией по делу Аркхема.

***

Через три недели после приезда в Готэм, Дик вернулся на время в Бладхейвен. Он заверил Брюса, что вернется, как только сможет, но Найтвинг нужен его городу, так же сильно, как Дик Грейсон нужен на своей работе, поэтому он должен ехать. Не то, чтобы Брюс пытался его удержать, он понимал, что у Дика есть обязанности в Бладхейвене, и он ни за что не стал бы заставлять его остаться.

По той же причине Брюс не позволял Тиму сачковать в школе, как бы тот ни пытался. 

– Это химия, – простонал Тим, когда Брюс велел ему оставаться дома и заниматься. – Все будет в норме. Я могу сдать экзамены во сне.

Брюс стиснул зубы – то ли из-за поведения Тима, то ли из-за количества черных фургонов в Готэме, сам не был уверен – и вытащил изображение фургона, которым могли воспользоваться при краже химикатов. Просматривая записи камер наблюдения, Альфред обнаружил грузовик, вот только камера была слишком далеко от тайника Джокера, так что Брюс не был уверен, тот ли фургон нашел. – Если ты не получишь пятерку на этом тесте, учить тебя будет Джокер.

Тим засмеялся, но Брюс даже не улыбнулся в ответ, так что смех быстро стих, и на лице Тима появилось настороженное выражением.

– Серьезно? 

– Он разбирается в химии лучше всех, кого я знаю, так что да. Уверен, он с удовольствием возьмет тебя в ученики.

– Думаю, я останусь позаниматься, – кивнул Тим. – Лучше покончить с этим и убедиться, что я не использую слишком сложные для моего предполагаемого экзаменом уровня термины и понятия, верно? Особенно, учитывая текущее положение дел.

Брюс приподнял бровь и полностью переключил внимание на Тима.

– Ты доверил бы Джокеру прикрывать твою спину, пока Нигма пытается убить тебя в одной из своих смертельных ловушек, но немного химии это уже чересчур? 

– Находиться в одной из ловушек Нигмы в одиночестве как-то спокойнее, чем в одной комнате с Джокером и кучей химикатов, – ответил тот. – Я вполне уверен, что вероятность умереть в смертельной ловушке меньше.

Логично. По крайней мере, Брюс заставил Тима хотя бы на один вечер сосредоточиться на школе.

– Не говори Джокеру, что я назвал его лучшим химиком. Не стоит потакать его и без того раздутому эго.

– Конечно, – фыркнул, качая головой, Тим и пошел к выходу из бэт-пещеры.

Брюс проводил его взглядом и снова переключился на фургон, вот только он понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Дело, скорее всего, в том, что он несколько часов корпел над одной и той же задачей, его мозгу просто нужен перерыв, как бы ему ни хотелось заставить его поработать над вопросом еще несколько часов. Брюс вздохнул и, оторвавшись от экрана, потер глаза. Ему надо поесть что-нибудь. 

Вместо этого он достал телефон и набрал Джокера. Ждать ответа пришлось добрых пол минуты, но это было еще одно нововведение, о котором они условились с Джокером в попытке приспособиться к новой динамике своих отношений – всегда отвечать на звонок, или, если один из них не хочет разговаривать с другим (другими словами, чтобы Джокер давал Брюсу понять, что злится и не пропал снова, не сказав ни слова), или же просто занят, хотя бы писать в ответ сообщение. Если же ни ответить ни написать сразу не получается, то выходить на связь как можно скорее, пусть даже для того, чтобы просто сообщить, что все в порядке и он жив. 

– Как оно, сладкий кексичек? – Голос Джокера был заразительно весел, так что Брюс не смог сдержать улыбку.

– В Готэме слишком много черных фургонов, – ответил он. – Я не могу найти тот, который зафиксировали камеры.

– Хотел бы я тебе помочь, только вот у меня закончились все таинственные черные фургоны, – вздохнул Джокер. – У меня есть синий, если надо. Хотя, думаю, я мог отдать его Джервису в обмен на одну… вещь.

– Даже знать об этом не хочу. – Брюс стиснул пальцами переносицу и потряс головой. – Ни слова. 

– Какая жалость. – Даже по голосу было слышно, что Джокер надулся. – Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

Что бы там Джервис Тетч ни дал Джокеру, ничего кроме ужасов не сулило, но Брюс не стал озвучивать эту мысль – он позвонил Джокеру не для того, чтобы поругаться.

– Это… это не наркотики, и не что-то связанное с убийством, и не?.. 

– Не, просто шмотки, – ответил Джокер. – И чайный сервиз для Джонни.

– Одежда Безумного Шляпника? 

– Ммм, – протянул Джокер, слишком уж долго, на вкус Брюса, обдумывая ответ. – Не совсем. Мозг никто никому выносить не будет, если ты об этом беспокоишься.

– Хорошо, – Брюс облегченно улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Итак. Чем занимаешься?

– Все тем же, все тем же. 

– В смысле?

– Ты, правда, хочешь узнать о моей преступной деятельности? Или тебе будет достаточно, если я скажу, что не собираюсь в данный момент никого убивать?

– Думаю, этого будет достаточно, – Брюс постарался скрыть неуверенность в голосе. 

– И, ты, правда, хочешь узнать, чем я занимаюсь? Или это слишком негативно отразится на твоем стиле борьбы с преступностью? – В голосе Джокера явно читалось веселье, и Брюс едва сдержал желание сказать ему заткнуться. 

– Расскажи мне, – вместо этого произнес он.

– Я граблю Фальконе, – заявил Джокер. – Судя по всему, у него есть особенный химикат, который хочет заполучить в свои соломенные руки Крейн, но если я заполучу его первым… что ж, это хорошо для меня, и чуть менее хорошо для Крейна. Если он не захочет мне заплатить. Так что если ты знаешь код от сейфа Фальконе или что-то типа того, сейчас лучший момент мне об этом рассказать. 

– Нет, прости. Но я знаю, что недавно они усилили охрану двора, так что тебе стоит быть начеку. И дашь мне взглянуть на химикат, когда достанешь его?

– Для тебя все что угодно, маффин. 

Им однозначно надо серьезно поговорить о прозвищах, которые использует Джокер.

– Где ты потерял фургон? – вдруг спросил Джокер непринужденным тоном, который обычно не сулил ничего хорошего. Но Брюс все равно сверился со своими данными и назвал ему адрес. – Ммм, – протянул Джокер, и Брюс сконцентрировался на его голосе, а не на звуке открывающейся и закрывающейся дверце машины. – Я полагаю, ты немного разбираешься в том, что делаешь и проверил близлежащие парковки? И гараж, который находится на углу улицы? Ты знал, что многие приезжают туда, чтобы их машину осмотрели побыстрее? А еще у них отличная аренда. В любое время дня спокойно приезжаешь к ним на своей тачке, а уезжаешь на другой, и копы тебе на хвост не скоро сядут. Это конечно, если у тебя куча денег; стафф там трудяги, и им нужна компенсация. 

Брюс нахмурился. Он прекрасно знал о разных сомнительных махинациях, которые проворачивали компании, работающие с автомобилями, и он решил проверить гараж, про который рассказал ему Джокер, хоть и сомневался, что кто-то способен пригнать туда фургон полный дважды украденных химикатов, чтобы сменить машину. 

– Я проверю. Ты же сосредоточься на… ограблении Фальконе. 

– Как пожелаешь, – весело отозвался Джокер. – Надо идти. Я заскочу к тебе позже.

Джокер повесил трубку, Брюс же лишь вздохнул и снова вернулся к работе.

***

Вопрос о стрельбе и о том, почему Брюс не расследует это дело настолько тщательно, насколько стоило бы, поднял Альфред. Брюс отговорился необходимостью расставлять приоритеты – заявил, что то, что в Джокера стреляли, не является чем-то необычном и экстраординарным. Вот только на самом деле, он выжидал.

Джокер узнал стрелявшего в них человека, и заметивший это Нигма лишь подтверждал эту догадку. Так что Брюс сказал себе (в отчаянной попытке себя убедить), что нет смысла искать стрелка, когда все, что ему нужно сделать – дождаться, когда Джокер будет расслаблен и будет в достаточно хорошем настроении, чтобы попытаться его разговорить. 

Ему нужно лишь немного подождать.

Терпение, как выяснил Брюс, это ключ к успешным отношениям с Джокером.

***

Джокер, верный своему слову, заскочил позже. Правда это позже оказалось посреди ночи и спустя три дня после звонка, в то время, когда Брюс патрулировал улицы. Джокера это не смутило, он был рад поболтаться в поместье и подождать его возвращения домой.

Из-за того, что в поместье Джокер, а Брюс с Тимом ужасно устали, Брюс предложил Тиму остаться на ночь в пентхаусе, если тот захочет. Тим с радостью принял предложение, так что Брюс направился в поместье один. Он с нетерпением ждал возможности забраться в кровать вместе с Джокером и проспать до полудня.

Едва оказавшись в бэт-пещере, Брюс отправил Альфреда спать – тот выглядел измученным: присматривал за Джокером и в то же время помогал им с Тимом в те редкие моменты, когда Барбара была слишком занята. Альфред с радостью перепоручил Брюсу следить за тем, чтобы Джокер не спалил поместье. Брюс лишь хмыкнул и отправился в душ, сполоснуться и переодеться. 

К тому времени, как Брюс зашел в дом, солнце показалось над горизонтом, красиво окрасив небо всеми оттенками красного и оранжевого. В поместье было тихо, и Брюс не спеша шел по коридорам в поисках Джокера. Обнаружился тот в библиотеке в окружении с полдюжины раскрытых наугад книг, лежащих на креслах и столе. Рядом с одной из них стояла чашка кофе и пустой стаканчик из круглосуточной кофейни, которая не так давно открылась недалеко от Башни Уэйна. 

– Ты поздно, – задумчиво протянул Джокер, не поворачиваюсь к Брюсу лицом. – Мне надо начинать беспокоиться, что ты встречаешься с кем-то за моей спиной?

– Конечно, нет, – покачал головой тот, невольно улыбаясь. 

– Хорошо, – отозвался Джокер, уже успевший потерять интерес к разговору, судя по ровному тону его голоса.

Брюс нахмурился и сократил дистанцию между ними. Увидев в руках Джокера фотографию Джейсона, он ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок. Джокер же если и увидел перемену в настроении Брюса, ничем это не выдал – просто продолжал хмуро смотреть на снимок, покусывая губу. Брюс едва не вырвал фото из его рук. Едва не сорвался на Джокера, едва не сказал ему никогда больше не прикасаться к снимку. 

Но он сдержался.

Джокер бросил взгляд на Брюса, и его настрой за считанный секунды сменился с напряженного на беззаботный. Он расплылся в улыбке, махнул фотографией в сторону Брюса и небрежно кинул ее на стол.

– Бедняга, ты выглядишь измученным. 

Брюсу стоило принять предложенный выход из ситуации. Ему стоило заставить себя улыбнуться, взять Джокера за руку, увести его в свою спальню, поцеловать его и снять с него этот его дорогущий костюм. Это было бы разумно, но Брюс не мог заставить себя двигаться, не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. 

Всего пара секунд молчания, но этого оказалось слишком; улыбка Джокера увяла. Он фыркнул и огляделся вокруг, слегка отодвигаясь от Брюса при этом. 

– Хочешь, чтобы я извинился?

_«Да»,_ – пронеслось в голове Брюса.

– Нет, – вместо этого сказал он вслух. Что бы ни сказал ему в качестве извинений Джокер, слова будут пустыми. Они не будут искренними, что лишь сильнее разозлит Брюса и причинит вред Джокеру. 

– Уверен? – Джокер смерил его пристальным взглядом, и Брюс изо всех сил постарался не вздрогнуть. – Судя по твоему виду, тебе есть что сказать.

Брюс переступил с ноги на ногу. Да, конечно, ему есть что сказать, но это может разрушить то, что у них сейчас есть, а этого Брюсу не хотелось. Особенно, учитывая все то, что им ради этого пришлось пережить. 

Особенно учитывая, чего ему стоило хоть сколько-то простить себя и начать жить дальше.

– Просто скажи то, что у тебя на уме, – вздохнул Джокер, закатив глаза. – Обещаю, что не буду злиться.

– Я беспокоюсь не из-за тебя, – тихо ответил Брюс, наконец, проходя вглубь комнаты. Он сделал вид, что изучает корешки книг на полках, чтобы не поворачиваться к Джокеру лицом. – Если мы заведем об этом разговор, то не сможем потом просто убрать все обратно в шкаф и забыть об этом, а я не хочу разрушить то, что есть между нами только потому, что…

Молчал Джокер долго, до тех пор, пока то, что Брюс не собирается заканчивать мысль, не стало очевидно.

– Ну, я не хочу разрушить то, что есть между нами потому, что ты хочешь делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Я тебя знаю. Рано или поздно тебя прорвет.

Джокер попал в точку, что не особо понравилось Брюсу. Он развернулся и встретился с ним взглядом, несколько напряженных мгновений они пристально смотрели друг на друга. Вот только выносить это слишком быстро стало невозможно, и Брюс отвел взгляд.

– Я просто… Я не… дело не в том, что я… ты это ты. 

– Понятия не имею, что ты пытаешься сказать. 

– Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что лучше? – рявкнул Брюс, бросив на Джокера свирепый взгляд. – Что, ты вдруг стал экспертом по эмоциональному состоянию людей или что? Ты не можешь исправить то, что сделал, и не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что есть смысл говорить о том, что может уничтожить наши отношения.

– Только потому, что тебе насрать на то, о чем думают и как себя чувствуют люди, не значит, что я не вижу, в каком они состоянии, знаешь ли, – рассмеялся Джокер. – Человеку моего уровня нужно уметь читать людей лучше, чем всем мозгоправам Аркхема – прости, _бывшего_ Аркхема – вместе взятым. Я вижу, как все эти маленькие шестеренки у тебя в голове просто дымятся – так сильно тебе нужно наорать на меня; так что даже не пытайся отрицать. – Джокер развел руки в стороны и улыбнулся своей приводящей в бешенство улыбкой. – Так что иди ко мне. Ты получишь халяву.

Брюсу захотелось ему врезать, поэтому когда Джокер, все так же улыбаясь, подошел ближе, Брюс так и сделал. Джокер отшатнулся и вскинул руку к губам, его плечи затряслись от безмолвного смеха.

Это не первый раз, когда Брюс врезал Джокеру, и оба знали – он не последний. Но как только Джокер выпрямился, и Брюс увидел кровь из разбитой губы, весь запал тут же сошел на нет. 

– Полегчало? – подняв бровь, наклонил голову набок Джокер.

– Нет, – вздохнул Брюс. Он знал, что лучше не извиняться за срыв, так что сдержал порыв и попытался подобрать другие слова. – Просто… объясни мне, о чем ты думал? 

Несколько долгих напряженных мгновений Джокер не говорил ни слова, даже не шевелился. Брюс тоже оставался неподвижным и безмолвным и терпеливо ждал, пока Джокер решит, хочет ли он говорить. 

Наконец Джокер вздохнул, схватил с небольшого столика бутылку виски, которую, скорее всего, умыкнул у самого же Брюса, и плюхнулся в кресло. Брюс смотрел, как тот пьет прямо из горла и, хмурясь, о чем-то думает.

– Ты уделял ему больше внимания, чем мне, – спустя какое-то время сказал Джокер, его голос звучал настолько тихо, что Брюс едва не упустил его слова. Брюс скрестил руки и стиснул зубы, чтобы промолчать и дать Джокеру продолжить. – И ты все время всюду таскал его с собой. Нас с тобой не стало, появились ты, я и твой мелкий засранец. Я просто хотел, чтобы были только _ты и я_ , понимаешь?

Джокер вскинул взгляд на Брюса, чтобы увидеть его реакцию.

– Большой Птенец, по крайней мере, понимал, когда ему лучше оставаться на заднем плане. 

Это правда, что в то время как Дик всегда спокойно относился к тому, что Брюс в одиночку преследовал Джокера, а сам он разбирался с его приспешниками, Джейсону всегда хотелось самому сразиться с Джокером, часто он оскорблял Джокера в ответ, даже если тот обращался к Бэтмену, а не Робину. Брюс неоднократно предупреждал Джейсона о таком поведении, но безрезультатно.

Брюс промолчал, так что Джокер пожал плечами и сделал еще глоток виски. 

– Когда ты отправил его за мной, хотя я особо подчеркнуто сказал тебе этого не делать, я понял, что если ты не можешь справиться с мальчишкой, то я должен сделать это за тебя. – Он сказал это тем легким тоном, который ассоциировался у Брюса с тем, что Джокер что-то скрывает.

Брюсу и хотелось бы развить тему, но он слишком устал, и не только физически. Да и Джокер не сказал ему ничего, чего он не знал прежде, даже если и перестал легкомысленно относиться к ситуации. Брюс даже не стал говорить, что не отправлял Джейсона за Джокером – он уже не один десяток раз говорил об этом в прошлом, но Джокер продолжал упорно отмахиваться от его слов. 

На мгновение у Брюса вспыхнула надежда, что Джокер снова примется шутить о произошедшем и о том, как его бесило, что Джейсон вставал у него на пути. Если бы Джокер воспринимал произошедшее легкомысленно, то у Брюса были бы силы злиться на него.

Если бы Джокер воспринимал произошедшее легкомысленно, то Брюс мог бы притворяться, что мог бы все предотвратить, если бы вел себя с Джейсоном чуточку жестче, и если бы он сделал все, чтобы Джейсон не вставал на пути Джокера, потому что Брюс видел, как злость Джокера на Джейсона росла день за днем. Он видел, как вспышка ярости превратилась в неистовую бурлящую ярость, но он ничего не сделал, потому что не думал... он больше вообще не был уверен, о чем он думал. 

– Я иду спать, – ровно, чем привлек внимание Джокера, сказал Брюс. – Ты… ты тоже можешь пойти со мной. А можешь остаться здесь, или уйти. Мне без разницы. Просто… мне надо поспать.

С этим словами Брюс вышел из библиотеки. Джокер за ним не пошел, и Брюс просто начал готовиться ко сну, он слишком сильно устал, чтобы ему не было наплевать, присоединится к нему Джокер или нет.

Он уже начал задремывать, когда кровать прогнулась под чужим весом, и Джокер, положив подбородок ему на плечо, мягко побарабанил по его бицепсу. 

– Ты еще не спишь? 

Брюс недовольно фыркнул.

– Просто я не хочу, чтобы ты на меня злился. Не стоит ложиться спать, злящимся на любовь всей твоей жизни.

Брюс не сдержался и фыркнул в подушку.

– Нам надо сделать что-то с твоей манией величия. 

– Позже. Прямо сейчас тебе нужно перестать на меня злиться. – Чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, Джокер ткнул Брюса в руку. Тот вздохнул и повернулся к нему лицом. Он заметил, как тот театрально надулся и то, как это сочетается с неуверенностью, промелькнувшей в его взгляде. И Брюс не в первый раз подивился тому факту, что Джокер позволяет ему мельком увидеть настоящие эмоции за своей привычной маской.

– Я не злюсь, я просто… Я устал, хорошо? Я устал и хочу поспать, – Брюс потер глаза. – Мы можем поговорить об этом утром?

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас и есть утро? – наклонил голову набок Джокер.

Брюс прищурился, но до ответа не снизошел.

– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты вел себя странно, когда проснешься, – продолжал Джокер, когда молчание затянулось.

– Странно? 

– Ага, ну, знаешь… – Джокер прочертил рукой дугу в воздухе, – …странно. Ты так делаешь, когда злишься, но притворяешься, что нет. Мне это не нравится. 

– Я не буду вести себя странно, – поморгал, глядя на Джокера, Брюс.

– Ты так говоришь, но откуда ты в этом уверен? 

– Я буду странным, если ты сейчас не дашь мне поспать, понятно? Мне правда нужно поспать. – Брюс сверлил Джокера взглядом до тех пор, пока тот не надулся и, пожав плечами, отстранился от него.

– Ладно. Но если ты будешь странным, я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом.

– Просто спи уже, – невольно улыбнулся Брюс и накрылся одеялом.

Джокер ворча избавился от одежды и, забираясь в постель, активно поработал локтями. Но затем он свернулся калачиком рядом с Брюсом и затих, Брюс же, уже полусонный, приобнял его рукой и подтянул ближе.


	4. Chapter 4

– Ты решил сюда переехать? – Брюс нахмурился при виде Джокера рисующего что-то на руке Тима – между зубов первого был зажат маленький ультрафиолетовый фонарик, второй же делал вид, что вполне комфортно себя чувствует. Весь стол завален ручками, фонариками и небольшими баночками, содержимое доброй половины которых Брюс предпочел не знать. 

– Я бы не стал так поступать с Джонни, – не отрывая взгляд от руки Тима, приглушенным из-за фонарика голосом, ответил Джокер. – Он снова погрузится в пучину отчаяния, как в те времена, когда я его встретил. 

Брюс медленно кивнул.

– Что ты делаешь? 

– Фальсификат. – Джокер склонился ниже над рукой Тима и нахмурился. 

Брюс перевел взгляд на пожавшего в ответ одним плечом Тима. 

– Мы с Диком выследили дилера, он в эксклюзивном подпольном клубе. Он, – Тим кивком указал на Джокера, который полностью сосредоточился на рисунке, – согласился помочь нам попасть внутрь.

Брюс хотел было сказать что-то в ответ, но счел, что это не стоит хлопот и головной боли, поскольку он еще не выпил утренний кофе. Он решил обдумать свою позицию по данному вопросу чуть позже.

– А Дик? – спросил все же он – любопытство одержало верх.

– Он вот-вот будет здесь, ездил к Барбаре, – ответил Тим. – Он уже согласился, – добавил он, ожидая, что Брюс начнет убеждать Дика отказаться от плана. 

Брюсу пришлось признать, что такая мысль закралась ему в голову, но вслух ее озвучивать не стал. Вместо этого он отправился за своей порцией кофе.

В голове крутились мысли об их ночном разговоре с Джокером, но Брюс отбросил их все в сторону; он пообещал Джокеру, что все будет в порядке, и намеревался сдержать слово. Нет смысла начинать ссору из-за того, что было в прошлом, в особенности, если учесть, что Брюс более или менее примирился с произошедшим. Да и по правде говоря, Брюс не был по-настоящему готов серьезно обсуждать с Джокером единственную тему, из-за которой их отношениям мог прийти конец. 

Он едва не рассмеялся – не в первый уже раз дивился тому, как все так сложилось: для него стало нормой спокойно говорить Джокеру, что он его любит, стало нормой видеть, как он помогает Тиму проникнуть в подпольный клуб, но при этом он все еще не мог обсуждать с ним что-то важное. Брюс был почти уверен, что если начнет всерьез обдумывать этот вопрос, просто сойдет с ума, так что он решил просто смириться и принять происходящее как данность. 

– Кажется, они неплохо ладят, – раздался вдруг за спиной голос Альфреда.

Брюс вздрогнул от неожиданности и, развернувшись, одарил его возмущенным взглядом, оправдывая свое поведение тем, что все еще не выпил утренний кофе. Это, конечно, лишь позабавило Альфреда, но Брюс решил не обращать внимания.

– Ага. Это… это хорошо. Так ведь? То, что они ладят. 

Альфред протянул ему чашку кофе (Брюс с удовольствием втянул носом аромат) и кивнул:

– Да, мне бы хотелось так думать.

На данный момент этого Брюсу было более чем достаточно, так что он спокойно сел завтракать и просматривать новости. Джокер в это время закончил с рисунком Тима и жестом показал только что прибывшему Дику занять его место. 

Наблюдая, за действиями Джокера, Брюс не сдержал легкой улыбки. Тот, целиком и полностью сосредоточенный на своей задаче, взял руку Дика, который недовольно хмурился и пристально следил за каждым его движением. 

Когда спустя двадцать минут Джокер его отпустил, Тим тут же увел его с собой, оставляя их с Джокером наедине. Брюс допивал кофе, Джокер же в это время собирал ручки и фонарики, мурлыкая под нос какой-то мотивчик. 

– Ты начнешь вести себя странно сейчас? – не глядя на Брюса, спросил Джокер.

– Нет. 

– Уверен?

– Да, не волнуйся. Сейчас мне куда интереснее узнать, кто устроил поджег в Аркхеме, чем начинать ссору с тобой. – Брюс улыбнулся, чтобы смягчить свои слова. Джокер посверлил его пристальным взглядом с минуту, но затем расслабился и расплылся в широкой улыбке. 

– Понял. Я могу чем-то помочь? 

– Серьезно? – приподнял бровь Брюс. – После того, что было в прошлый раз?

– Зайди за мной, если решишь пойти кого-нибудь избить, – пожал плечами Джокер. – Мне становится скучно, а этого с психами на свободе _не_ должно происходить. 

Брюс покачал головой и улыбнулся. Только Джокеру могло стать скучно в городе, наводненном душевнобольными преступниками. Брюс знал, что Джокер оставался в стороне от царящего вокруг хаоса ради него, правда, пока отказывался анализировать те эмоции, которые наполняли его от этого знания. 

Ему, правда, стоит что-то сделать для Джокера за это.

– У меня есть кое-какие дела, – сказал Джокер, заканчивая собирать свои вещи. – Так что если я тебе понадоблюсь, тебе придется встать в очередь.

– Развлекайся, – кивнул Брюс.

– Не искушай меня, – приподнял бровь тот.

Брюс лишь улыбнулся в ответ и не стал говорить ему никого не убивать – он и так делал это слишком часто. Чем бы Джокер ни решил заняться, он знает мнение Брюса по поводу того или иного преступления.

Джокер поцеловал его на прощание и ушел, давая Брюсу возможность провести день спокойно.

***

В конечном итоге Брюс отправился в банк, поскольку уже неделю откладывал это дело. Это вызывающее стресс привычное действие должно было помочь немного ослабить напряжение, которое он испытывал из-за ситуации с Аркхемом. Он шел мимо людей, которые были взвинчены и настороженны из-за того, что лечебницы, которая должна была удерживать опасных преступников за решеткой, вдали от невинных граждан, не стало.

Меры по обеспечению безопасности в банке также были усилены. Брюс покорно прошел через все проверки команды службы безопасности, вежливо улыбаясь офицеру, чтобы тот не тушевался так сильно, пытаясь объяснить Брюсу Уэйну, что они не могут так просто позволить ему увидеться с Мейерсом – директором банка, который всегда настаивал вести дела Брюса лично. Брюс ничего не имел против новой расстановки дел, поскольку Майерс, в отличие от предыдущего директора, был весьма толковым человеком и не имел склонности красть из банка.

Оказавшись наконец в кабинете директора, Брюс ответил на рукопожатие и вежливо поинтересовался о благополучии Майерса.

– Я в порядке. Как вы? – ответил тот, снова садясь за стол и поправляя какие-то предметы на и без того находящемся в безукоризненном порядке столе. Брюс заметил эту его склонность наводить порядок вокруг во время стрессовых ситуаций. Нынешняя исключением не стала – даже седеющие волосы были уложены волосок к волоску, а сидящие на носу очки без оправы были тщательно вычищены. 

– Все просто прекрасно, – ответ Брюса всегда оставался неизменным. Они привычно обменялись еще парой слов, после чего перешли к официальным делам.

– Итак, – начал Майерс, хмуро уставившись в экран компьютера. – Судя по всему, на одном из ваших счетов наблюдается небольшое несоответствие – ничего серьезного, но мне бы хотелось прояснить этот вопрос. Несколько дней назад была обналичена достаточно крупная сумма денег, недостаточно большая, чтобы поднимать тревогу, да и оформлено все было надлежащим образом, но поскольку обычно подобное не происходит, и вы не делали этого лично, я хотел бы убедиться, что вы в курсе. 

– Сколько? – нахмурился Брюс. 

Майерс написал на листке сумму, и Брюс сдержал удивление.

– Я сделаю звонок? – Майерс кивнул, на что Брюс поднялся с кресла и, вытащив телефон, набрал номер Джокера.

– Привет, сладкая, – преувеличенно весело начал Брюс.

– Ауч, звучит ужасно. Попробуешь сначала? – ответил Джокер. 

Брюс засмеялся: 

– Помнишь, я говорил, что ты можешь снять со счета деньги, если будет нужно? 

– Не было такого, но если это предложение, то отказываться я не буду. Только я надеюсь, что ты знаешь, в разные дни мне нужна разная сумма денег, и я готов вычистить твой счет, сахарок.

– Ага, – Брюс выдавил из себя улыбку и кивнул. – Ты снимала деньги со счета?

Джокер помолчал с мгновение, а затем рассмеялся.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько мне сейчас хочется постебаться над тобой. – Брюс хмыкнул, все так же продолжая улыбаться. – Но нет, в последнее время твои деньги я не трогал.

– О, хорошо. Я не был уверен, сколько тебе было нужно на ту… – Брюс нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, какую вещь назвать для отвода глаз. 

– Экспериментальные наркотики и несколько секс-игрушек, которые мы могли бы попробовать, кексичек?

Брюс про себя выругался на Джокера, правда, его улыбка стала чуть более искренней.

– Да, на это. Ага. Спасибо, что прояснила этот вопрос.

– Оно того стоило, – засмеялся Джокер. – И если кто-то тебя обокрал, я готов с ним разобраться. Никто не смеет трогать мою булочку.

Брюс заставит Джокера пожалеть обо всех этих прозвищах. Нужно уже провести где-то черту. 

– Не, я разберусь. Не беспокойся насчет этого. 

– Как скажешь, очаровашка. Просто помни, что предложение в силе.

– Обязательно, – отозвался Брюс, утешаясь тем, что в красках представил все те способы, которые может испробовать, чтобы заставить Джокера прекратить это безобразие с прозвищами. – Увидимся позже.

– Увидимся, кексичек. – Джокер быстро повесил трубку, чтобы не услышать вариант прозвища, которым мог бы наградить его Брюс.

Брюс улучил еще пару секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и только после этого развернулся к Майерсу.

– Извините, новые отношения и все такое. Все разрешилось, я просто забыл точную сумму той вещи, за которую согласился заплатить, так что все улажено. 

– О. Это хорошо, – директор банка ощутимо расслабился. 

Брюс снова сел в кресло, но хоть и слушал Майерса, обращая внимание на все детали, которые того требовали, мысли крутились вокруг пропавших денег. Если повезет, в этом нет ничего серьезного – может быть, кто-то из детей просто забыл сказать ему, на что им потребовались деньги. Но, до тех пор, пока он не доберется до сути проблемы, Брюс будет относиться к ней со всей серьезностью, хотя бы по той причине, что кто-то обналичил ровно ту сумму, снятие которой позволило не поднять тревогу, и Брюсу не особо верилось, что это совпадение.

***

– Ты точно уверена, никто из вас не снимал деньги? – в который уже раз спросил Брюс, на что Барбара устало вздохнула.

– Да. Я проверила и потом перепроверила еще раз каждого, даже тебя самого, но никто не обналичивал деньги с твоего счета. Да нам это и не нужно! У нас есть собственный доход. Ну, у Дика и меня есть, но у Тима есть свои деньги, так что сути это не меняет. – В ее голосе настолько явно слышалась досада, что Брюсу не надо было ее видеть, чтобы понять – девушка сердито хмурится, не из-за Брюса, но из-за ситуации, в которой они оказались. – Ты уверен, что это не Джокер?

Брюс прикусил губу, перед тем как ответить.

– Да. Ему больше нравится мошенничать с кредитками, чем обналичивать деньги. Он считает, что, если мне приходит счет для оплаты его покупок, это гораздо забавнее, чем снимать деньги и оплачивать их самому. Я знаю, что он мог достать информацию по всем моим счетам и заполучить деньги, но почерк не его. Это кто-то другой. 

– Кто-то, кто знает сколько денег снять, чтобы не вызвать подозрений и не поднять шум, не говоря уже об информации, которая нужна, чтобы снять деньги с твоего счета, – заметила Барбара. – Звучит утешительно.

– Ага. Как думаешь, сможешь с этим разобраться? – улыбнулся уголками губ Брюс.

– А сейчас ты сомневаешься в моих способностях? – фыркнула Барбара. 

– Прости, – улыбка Брюса стала шире. – Конечно же, нет. Просто держи меня в курсе, хорошо?

– Заметано. 

Повесив трубку, Брюс вернулся к изучению документов, которые вручил ему Люциус, едва он успел войти в свой кабинет в Уэйн Энтерпрайз. У него все еще оставалось много работы, так что остаток дня он посвятил ей. К тому времени, как солнце скрылось за горизонтом, в глазах Брюса рябило от чтения.

В последнее время у Бэтмена было слишком много дел, так же как и у Брюса Уэйна. Так что не сказать, что он сильно ждал наступления ночи. 

Оказавшийся наконец на улицах города для ночного патрулирования Брюс уже чувствовал себя уставшим. Он проверил, как дела у Тима с Диком, те сообщили ему, что клуб, в который им помог пробраться Джокер, оказался гораздо интереснее, чем они предполагали, но они еще не успели заприметить своего дилера. 

Не став ждать помощи с их стороны, Брюс сосредоточился на текущих делах и по пути разобрался с несколькими преступниками. Чтобы найти зацепку в расследовании убийства ему потребовалось больше времени, чем хотелось бы, но убийцу – заключенную Аркхема, которая молча пошла с ним – он в итоге нашел. 

Брюс заглянул к Гордону, тот выглядел измученным, бледным и напряженным, а таких мешков под глазами инспектора Брюс уже давненько не видел.

– Ты вообще когда-нибудь отдыхаешь? – усталым голосом спросил Гордон. Брюс не ответил, но тот и не ожидал ответа.

– Не обращай внимания, – несколько мгновений спустя заметил он, проведя рукой по волосам. – Я хотел поговорить о чем-то более важном. 

– О чем? 

– О проблеме с заключенными Аркхема.

Конечно же. Это самый неотложный вопрос, который занимал всех, даже мэр использовал его, чтобы укрепить свои позиции и попытаться переизбраться. Заключенные на свободе, но после поимки разместить их все равно будет негде. На данный момент для них освободили старое крыло в Блакгейте, но там недостаточно места, к тому же условия не пригодные для людей, отчаянно нуждающихся в психиатрической помощи. 

– Лучшее из того, что можно сделать сейчас, это разместить не склонных к насилию пациентов в других учреждениях, – сказал Брюс. – Склонных же… возможно, удастся заключить соглашение с другим учреждением, которое обеспечивает уход за душевнобольными преступниками.

– На это потребуется много денег, – заметил Гордон. – Денег, которых у Готэма нет.

– У Брюса Уэйна есть. – Это было всегда так странно говорить о себе в третьем лице, но Брюс находил это даже забавным в некотором роде. – И мэру могла бы пригодиться хорошая реклама. Уверен, он что-нибудь придумает.

– Я поговорю с мэром, – вздохнул Гордон. – Завтра.

Брюс решил подождать, не скажет ли Гордон что-нибудь еще, и через пару секунд, тот потер затылок и нахмурился.

– Уверен, ты уже в курсе, но, говорят, в городе объявился Светлячок. 

Брюс слышал об этом.

– Я проверю. 

Наслаждаясь возможностью исчезнуть незаметно, Брюс тихо покинул крышу, как только Гордон отвернулся.

– Оракул?

– Да?

– Возможно, вернулся Светлячок, можешь проверить, есть ли какие-то признаки его присутствия? – Брюс устроился на пожарной лестнице, ожидая, пока Барбара проверит свои отслеживающие устройства.

– Хмм, я не уверена. Есть кое-что, что могло бы указывать на него, но ничего конкретного. Я свяжусь с тобой позже по этому вопросу, – наконец отозвалась она.

– Желательно до того, как он что-нибудь подожжет. – Тон Брюса оказался достаточно легким, Барбара даже притворилась смеющейся.

– Знаешь, ты в последнее время намного веселее, – начала Барбара. – Это потому что?..

– Мне нужно идти, – прервал ее Брюс и отключился. Направляясь к одному из мест, в которых любил обычно скрываться Светлячок, Брюс целенаправленно старался не думать о своем настроении.

***

Светлячка обнаружить ему так и не удалось, но легче Брюсу от этого не стало. Барбара сообщила, что вероятность, что тот в городе – достаточно велика, и Брюсу хотелось найти его до того, как он начнет что-либо поджигать.

Правда, не прямо сейчас – солнце показалось из-за линии горизонта, и Брюсу пришлось закончить патрулирование. Он обдумывал идею вернуться в поместье, но то было слишком далеко. Передвигаясь с помощью кошки по городу, он потешил себя мыслью направиться к пентхаусу, но не стал сворачивать на нужной улице. Вместо этого он повернул к дому Джокера, с надеждой, что тот окажется там, а не в одном из своих многочисленных убежищ. 

Джокер, к облегчению Брюса, оказался на месте. Он зацепился за стену возле окна его спальни и постучал по стеклу. Прошло какое-то время, но в итоге Джокер отодвинул занавески и выглянул в окно. Настороженное выражение на его лице, едва он заметил Бэтмена, тут же сменилось лучезарной широкой улыбкой.

– Мои родители убьют меня, если узнают об этом. – Открыв створку, Джокер высунул наружу голову. – Ты же знаешь, мне нельзя пускать мальчиков в мою комнату через окно!

– Я сделаю так, чтобы это того стоило, – едва сдерживая улыбку, Брюс втолкнул Джокера обратно в комнату и залез за ним следом. 

– О, я в этом не сомневаюсь, – рассмеялся Джокер, когда Брюс приподнял его и достаточно сильно впечатал спиной в стену прежде, чем поцеловать. Джокер застонал и впился ногтями в швы брони Брюса, пытаясь притянуть его ближе. Тот в ответ прикусил его губу, упиваясь радостным выдохом, который за этим последовал.

Ничего другого Брюсу не хотелось – лишь продолжать целовать Джокера и, конечно же, зайти затем дальше, но полученная ночью рана все еще не была обработана, а ему хотелось заняться ей как можно скорее. 

– Я могу попросить об услуге? – не отрываясь от губ Джокера, пробормотал Брюс.

– Конечно, – промурлыкал тот.

– Подлатаешь меня? 

– Если настаиваешь, – мягко засмеялся Джокер, смех этот звучал слишком уж психически здраво.

Брюс опустил Джокера на пол и, пока тот ходил собирать все необходимое, чтобы его подлатать, избавился от брони. Раздевшись, он отправился на кухню за стаканом воды. 

– Садись, – войдя за ним следом, сказал Джокер. Брюс кивнул с секундой заминкой, после чего налил себе второй стакан воды и взял его с собой к столу.

Смерив рану на плече Брюса так, словно она нанесла ему личное оскорбление, Джокер приготовился обработать ее, как только тот сядет. Его движения были мягкими, но уверенными, и Брюс, довольный тем, что позволил Джокеру заняться своей травмой, прикрыл глаза. Он не открыл их даже тогда, когда Джокер начал зашивать рану, и Брюс на мгновение подивился тому, что после всего, через что они прошли, он сидит сейчас здесь и абсолютно комфортно чувствует себя, позволяя Джокеру заботиться о себе, доверяя ему в том, что тот не покалечит его иглой.

Наконец, Джокер объявил, что закончил, и прижался лицом к плечу Брюса, чтобы уже через секунду фыркнув отстраниться. 

– Иди в душ. От тебя воняет, и я готов поспорить, ты подцепишь инфекцию, если не помоешься. А еще это немного мерзко.

– Попробуй несколько часов провести в моем костюме, сражаясь и делая все остальное, чем я занимаюсь каждую ночь, и мы посмотрим, будет ли от тебя пахнуть лучше, – хмыкнул Брюс.

– Не, – промычал Джокер, укладывая подбородок ему на плечо. – Не думаю, что справлюсь с ролью «угрюмой мыши». 

Поцеловав Джокера в висок, Брюс встал и направился в ванную, оставляя того прибираться в кухне. Пусть и очень того хотелось, задерживаться в душе Брюс не стал. Выбрав самое чистое из найденных полотенец, он вытерся и пошел в спальню Джокера, где стоял шкаф, в котором тот прятал стащенную у него, Брюса, одежду. Это оказалось весьма полезным в те ночи, когда Брюс оставался у него, так что он не пытался заставить Джокера избавиться от этой привычки. 

– Чего делаешь? – вдруг раздался от дверного проема голос Джокера. В одной руке он держал бокал скотча, который протянул Брюсу.

– Хотел найти одежду. – Брюс взял протянутый бокал и с удовольствием отпил обжигающий горло напиток.

– Звучит скучно, – Джокер обхватил его руками за талию.

– Ага, – рассмеялся Брюс, и, прикончив напиток в один глоток, дал Джокеру забрать бокал и поставить его на прикроватную тумбочку. Брюс дождался, пока Джокер развернет его лицом к себе, после чего притянул его в поцелуй. Издающий восторженные звуки Джокер обнял его руками за шею. 

Джокер, всего мгновением ранее цепляющийся за Брюса, уже с силой вел по его груди ногтями – много времени, чтобы переключиться, ему не понадобилось. Брюс задрожал; предвкушение спиралью свернулись внутри живота, отчего дыхание перехватило. Джокер, не отрываясь от его губ, расплылся в широкой улыбке и повторил жест. 

– Дразнишь, – пробормотал Брюс, на что Джокер рассмеялся теплым, искренним смехом, который услышать от него можно было не часто.

Джокер прикусил губу Брюса, и легко, словно прикосновение пера, проведя пальцами дорожку вниз по его телу, проворно обхватил быстро твердеющий член Брюса ладонью. Брюс позволил ему вести. Он лишь поощрительно хмыкнул, пока Джокер прокладывал дорожку поцелуев вниз; тот, опустившись на колени, взял его член в рот. 

Брюс застонал, зарылся пальцами в волосы Джокера и, не заботясь о том, чтобы быть нежным, наклонил его голову под удобным для себя углом. Тот с поощрительным стоном и дразнящим блеском глаз позволил ему это проделать.

Брюс с легкостью мог кончить ему в рот только от этого, если бы хотел. Это было заманчиво. _Очень_ заманчиво. Язык Джокера оказался просто греховно талантливым, а то, как он улыбается и стонет, с членом Брюса во рту нужно запретить на законодательном уровне. Брюс рассеянно размышлял о том, что, возможно, потерял только что знатную часть рассудка из-за одних лишь действий Джокера. 

Однако, каким-то образом, ему удалось притянуть Джокера в поцелуй. С силой сминая его губы своими, он ощутил собственный привкус на его языке. Джокер принялся дергать его за волосы и дергал до тех пор, пока до него не дошел намек, тогда он подхватил его на руки, только чтобы тут же швырнуть на кровать. Не давая Джокеру ни шанса подняться, Брюс забрался на него сверху, прижал к матрасу и принялся целовать до тех пор, пока легкие не начали гореть огнем от нехватки кислорода. 

Брюс даже не пытался осторожничать и быть нежным, пока вытряхивал Джокера из костюма (почему он вообще в костюме в такую рань?), тот же, лишь спокойно предупредив его ничего не порвать, предоставил ему свободу действий. Таким образом, как только Джокер оказался без одежды, Брюс принялся метить его кожу укусами и поцелуями, пока в какой-то момент Джокер не извернулся под ним, чтобы пнуть.

– Давай уже или с завтрашнего дня я начну кидаться на людей с ножом! 

Брюс засмеялся, но дотянулся до тумбочки, чтобы достать оттуда смазку. Джокер притянул его назад, укусил его за горло, затем в плечо, впился пальцами в спину, помня при этом о свежезашитой ране. Брюс, погружая пальцы в лубрикант, коротко его поцеловал, после чего мягко прикусил косточку ключицы, чтобы отвлечь от проникновения.

– Ты мог бы?..

– Нет. 

Джокер фыркнул и пнул его ногой в бок, не настолько сильно, чтобы было больно, но все же ощутимо. Брюс задумался о том, чтобы замедлить движения, тем самым еще немного подействовать ему на нервы, но отбросил идею и добавил второй палец, с наслаждением отмечая, как Джокер довольно вздохнул. 

Брюс не стал тратить на подготовку дольше, чем это было необходимо – ни один из них не хотел ждать. Он вытащил пальцы, но прежде, чем успел сделать что-то еще, Джокер пихнул его на кровать и забрался на него сверху. Моргнув, Брюс положил руки ему на бедра, готовый чуть что сбросить его с себя. Джокер расплылся в широкой улыбке, опасной, красивой, и Брюс на мгновение задался вопросом – почему ему не хотелось видеть Джокера в этой позиции.

Но все связные мысли вылетели у него из головы, едва тот, смазав его член, направил его в себя.

Джокер опустился на него, и дыхание Брюса тут же перехватило, он вцепился ему в бедра, подгоняя действовать. Не то, чтобы Джокера надо было подгонять, но Брюсу нравилось чувствовать хоть какое-то подобие контроля. Джокер наклонился его поцеловать, глубоко, со вкусом, и Брюс совсем потерял голову.

Джокер уперся ладонями ему в грудь, и начал медленно, мучительно медленно, двигать бедрами вверх и вниз. Брюс застонал и впился ногтями в его бедра. 

Джокер достаточно скоро выпрямился, взгляд его стал острее, движения чуть ускорились. Брюс, в попытке заставить его двигаться так, как того хотелось ему, усилил хватку, но Джокер не обратил на него внимания.

Вообще-то, он лишь снова замедлился. 

– Доверяешь мне? – несколько нерешительно, отчего Брюс нахмурился, спросил он.

– Конечно. 

Джокер расплылся в улыбке и провел ладонями по его груди вверх, к шее.

_Оу._ Брюс сглотнул, но не стал останавливать Джокера, когда тот обхватил его руками за горло. Брюс сжал его бедра, но скорее, чтобы удержаться и не схватить его инстинктивно за руки, чем от беспокойства или страха. Джокер не причинит ему вред.

Не сильный, как минимум.

Вместо того чтобы думать о сильнее сжимающихся на его горле руках Джокера, Брюс позволил себе раствориться в блаженстве, которое приносили ему его движения на его члене. Он кончит досадно быстро, особенно если Джокер продолжит издавать все эти свои приятные тихие звуки.

Брюс утратил способность дышать, но не стал даже думать о том, чтобы сопротивляться Джокеру, вместо этого он всего лишь смотрел ему в глаза, восхищаясь тем, насколько они красивы, когда Джокер такой, развратный и порочный.

Брюсу это нравилось. Перед глазами заплясали темные мушки – начала сказываться нехватка кислорода, но вместо того, чтобы остановить Джокера, Брюс обхватил ладонью его эрекцию и с наслаждением отметил то, как Джокер, всего на мгновение, закрыл глаза. 

Джокер ослабил хватку на горле Брюса до того, как тот успел потерять сознание, и принялся бормоча хвалить его за то, что он не сопротивлялся. Брюс прикрыл глаза, позволив похвале, окутать его, подтолкнуть ближе к краю. Он толкнулся в Джокера, едва не выбив его этим из равновесия. 

Джокер вдруг, без предупреждения, снова сильнее сжал руки на его горле, и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать. Поцелуй вышел неаккуратным, они столкнулись зубами, и Брюс застонал. Он вцепился в бедра Джокера, заставляя его неподвижно замереть, и принялся его трахать. 

Рот Джокера приоткрылся, он застонал ему в губы. Разжав хватку на горле Брюса, он потянулся вниз, чтобы начать себе дрочить.

– Брюс, – его голос сорвался. – _Бэтс._

Брюс тиснее прижал Джокера к себе, когда тот кончил, и зашептал ему в шею слова любви.

Если бы Брюс лучше осознавал себя сейчас, он бы чувствовал себя неудобно из-за того, что не сделал больше, чтобы помочь Джокеру, но ему и без того было достаточно сложно перевести дыхание.

– Люблю тя, – пробормотал Джокер, оставляя на виске Брюса поцелуй.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – улыбнулся в ответ тот.

В итоге Джокер скатился с него и свернулся калачиком рядом. Брюс зевнул и прикрыл глаза, думая, что еще немного, и он встанет, чтобы обтереть их обоих.

Он только даст сперва глазам отдохнуть немного.

***

Проснулся Брюс от того, что Тыква сидела возле кровати и сверлила его таким взглядом, будто он ее пнул. Он фыркнул и перевернулся на другой бок, обнаружив при этом, что вторая половина постели пуста. Приподнявшись на локтях, он попытался прикинуть, сколько времени. Закрытые шторы усложняли задачу, но, только по тому, что больше не чувствовал себя уставшим, Брюс решил, что сейчас уже за полдень.

Тыква заскулила и с торчащими торчком ушами, как обычно это делают собаки, заслышав кого-то на кухне, бросилась вон из комнаты. Брюс натянул одежду и последовал за ней.

– Ты мог меня разбудить, – сказал Брюс протянувшему ему чашку кофе Джокеру.

– Но тебе, судя по виду, было так уютно. И ты был таким усталым. И я подумал, что ты бы не захотел быть рядом со мной и Джонни, когда мы болтаем о всяких незаконных штуках. 

И ведь не поспоришь, так что Брюс не стал и пытаться. Сев, он смерил взглядом панкейки, которые должно быть принес с собой Джонни, в тот момент, когда привел собаку. Джокер пододвинул тарелку с панкейками ближе к Брюсу, и тот принял предложение доесть оставшиеся. Джокер же продолжил сидеть рядом и копаться в своем телефоне, прижимаясь под столом своими коленками к его.

Брюс подумывал спросить его о Светлячке, но решил не делать этого. Слишком рано рисковать разозлить Джокера вопросами о последних новостях криминального мира Готэма.

– Чем планируешь сегодня заняться? – вместо этого спросил он. 

– Ничем.

Брюс на это не купился, но он прекрасно понимал, когда не стоит давить на Джокера, если только он не хочет с ним поссориться.

– Мне скоро нужно ехать домой. 

– Я тебя подброшу, – не отрываясь от телефона, сказал ему Джокер. – Если хочешь.

– Ага. Я могу поехать… что ты делаешь?

Тут Джокер медленно поднял на него взгляд, изучающе посверлил его несколько долгих секунд, а затем придвинул свой стул ближе к его и показал ему экран телефона. Брюс приподнял бровь при виде жаркой дискуссии, которая разразилась между Джокером и Ядовитым Плющом. Они обсуждали то, стоит ли расценивать мюзиклы в качестве незаконной пытки.

– Она хочет, чтобы я выкрал коллекцию Харли, пока ее нет дома, – объяснил Джокер. – Для нее будет лучше, если я это сделаю, чем, если она ее потеряет.

Брюс перевел взгляд с телефона на лицо Джокера, он даже не стал говорить ему, что Харли все еще в больнице под постоянным наблюдением. 

– Не знал, что вы общаетесь. – Он также не думал, что Плющ стала бы избавляться от имущества Харли, но этот вопрос лучше отложить на потом.

– Только когда наши интересы совпадают, – отозвался Джокер. – Нет, я тебе не скажу.

Брюс закрыл рот, проглатывая всю ту кучу вопросов, которая тут же всплыла у него в голове.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я могу и сам обо всем догадаться?

– В этом и заключается часть веселья, верно? – Джокер одарил его улыбкой, допил свой кофе и поднялся. – Готов?

– Конечно. – Брюс вздохнул, но кивнул и встал, неохотно добавляя в и без того слишком длинный список вещей, о которых ему нужно переживать тот факт, что Плющ и Джокер что-то задумали.

– Отлично! – заулыбался ему Джокер. – Хватай свои шмотки и говори, куда едем. И еще ты покупаешь мне кофе по дороге, хорошо?

Брюс согласился. Тот час, который потребовался им, чтобы добраться до пентхауса, он потратил на обдумывание причин, по которым Джокер мог решить работать с Плющ.

– Мне стоит беспокоиться из-за тебя? – старательно глядя на улицу за окном, но никак не на Джокера, спросил его Брюс, когда он припарковал машину.

Джокер молчал так долго, что Брюс рискнул посмотреть на него. Он не удивился, увидев тот мрачный взгляд Джокера, которым тот сверлил его, когда не был доволен какими-то действиями Брюса. 

– Нет, – слишком уж резко отрезал Джокер.

Брюс улыбнулся ему и кивнул.

– Если все немного успокоится… я могу погоняться за тобой, если хочешь. 

– Ты такой милый, – Джокер улыбнулся и подался вперед, чтобы его поцеловать. 

Брюс лишь улыбнулся ему в ответ, затем вылез из салона и проводил взглядом уезжающую машину в задумчивом молчании.


	5. Chapter 5

Светлячок так и не объявился, что Брюс расценил, как маленькое чудо. Чем меньше у него поводов для беспокойства, тем лучше. По правде говоря, прямо сейчас ему бы не помешало вообще обойтись без ложных сигналов тревоги – он и без того был загружен. 

А еще более приятная новость – по крайней мере, по мнению Брюса, – полиция придумала, как разместить всех заключенных Аркхема без участия Бэтмена. Спустя пять недель в условиях неопределенности, все жители Готэма наконец-то смогли вздохнуть с облегчением. На улицах стало немного спокойнее, что дало Брюсу столь необходимую возможность перевести дух. Он даже смог провести вечер с Тимом – перед тем, как отправиться на патрулирование, они побездельничали и посмотрели телевизор. Неплохая передышка от стресса, в котором они находились. 

Брюс даже разрешил Джокеру совершить мелкий вандализм в отношении мэрии, при условии, что тот не выйдет за рамки безвкусных граффити и горящей пустой машины. Благодаря этому Джокер был счастлив, а счастливый Джокер всегда гораздо лучше, чем расстроенный или скучающий Джокер.

Брюс пребывал в настолько хорошем настроении, что, когда Джокер позвонил ему ранним утром – еще и шести не было, – хоть и был изнурен, даже умудрился придать голосу счастливый тон.

– Кто ты, и что сделал с моим Брюсси? – потребовал ответа Джокер.

– Я уже не могу просто быть в хорошем настроении? – засмеялся Брюс, качая головой.

– Только не тогда, когда меня нет поблизости, чтобы стать свидетелем этого чуда! 

Брюс лишь засмеялся громче в ответ, заставив Джокера ворчать сильнее.

– Ты что-то хотел?

На том конце провода повисла тишина, и Брюс представил, как Джокер надулся в этой своей очаровательной манере. 

– Есть вероятность, что я нашел зацепку по украденным химикатам, – наконец сказал Джокер. – Подумал, что ты захочешь присоединиться, поскольку мне не хочется уделять этому вопросу все свое внимание.

– Тебе не хочется выследить того, кто украл у тебя? – приподнял бровь Брюс.

– Неа. Для выслеживаний у меня есть ты. На себя я возьму убийства, звиняй – суровый выговор, – после того, как ты обнаружишь нужных людей. – В трубке раздался шорох и мягкий стук. – Только вот в данном конкретном случае, я их уже нашел, так что все, что тебе нужно сделать, это красиво выглядеть. И устрашающе. Устрашающе красиво? Как насчет этого?

– Идет. – Брюсу придется приглядывать за Джокером, но он не мог пройти мимо возможной зацепки в деле о пожаре в Аркхеме. – Что ты нашел?

– Клуб. – В голосе Джокера появилась озорная нотка.

– Который из? – внутренне простонал Брюс, прикрыв глаза.

– Я тебе покажу. – Брюс едва ли не воочию видел, как на лице Джокера появляется радостная улыбка. Ему надо отказаться. Надо сказать Джокеру «нет». Вот только он знал – Джокер ни за что не скажет ему, что за зацепку нашел, если он не позволит ему показать этот клуб. Конечно, Брюс мог бы и сам его отыскать, но слишком уж высока вероятность того, что зацепка – человек, который лишь раз появится в этом конкретном клубе, и это Брюс никак не мог списывать со счетов.

– Ладно. Но чуть позже мы договоримся о правилах, – ответил он, сдерживая зевоту. 

– Бедняжка, – ахнул Джокер, – поспи немного, пока не свалился и не разбил свою симпатичную мордашку, и не истек кровью.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Брюс, не удержавшись от улыбки. – Я кладу трубку.

– Сладких снов, дорогой! 

Брюс, продолжая улыбаться, отключился и отправился в поместье, к своей бесподобно мягкой постели.

***

Брюс надеялся, что сам поход в клуб с Джокером окажется менее катастрофичным, чем попытка рассказать об этом своей семье. Тим уставился на него так, словно не мог поверить собственным ушам, Дик же изо всех сил старался сохранить самообладание. Даже Барбара, с которой Дик в тот момент разговаривал по телефону, умолкла, отчего на том конце провода воцарилось гробовое молчание.

– Это только для того, чтобы найти зацепку, – повторил Брюс.

– Должно быть, та еще зацепка, – задумчиво проговорил Дик.

Альфред прочистил горло и сделал небольшой шаг вперед.

– Мне бы очень хотелось думать, что Джокер действует исключительно в ваших интересах, но стоит ли нам настолько быстро исключать возможность того, что это лишь попытка… ввести вас в заблуждение, ради того, чтобы он сам смог хорошо провести время? 

Брюс, конечно же, учитывал и такой вариант, так что его задело, что Альфред в нем сомневается.

– Рискнуть стоит. 

– Стоит ли? – спросила Барбара. – Ты собираешься в переполненное людьми публичное место с ним, и если что-то пойдет не так…

– Что-то обязательно пойдет не так, – вставил Дик.

– …Ты будешь совсем один. 

– И что если тебя узнают? – добавил Тим. – С _ним_?

– Все будет в порядке, – вздохнул Брюс, сжав пальцами переносицу и прикрыв глаза. – Я буду осторожен, да и Джокер не позвал бы меня с собой, если бы не думал, что это безопасно. В прошлом году мы даже ужинали в настоящем ресторане, и в новостях об этом не было ни слова. И, кроме того, это единственная имеющаяся у нас зацепка. Мы должны ее проверить. На сопутствующий этому риск я пойти готов.

Возражений не последовало, чего не скажешь о недовольных взглядах.

– Мне это не нравится, – высказала все же свое мнение по данному вопросу Барбара.

– Я смогу справиться с Джокером, – заверил их Брюс.

– Ты уверен? – приподнял бровь Тим. – Я знаю, ты думаешь, что вы установили какие-то правила, потому что у вас отношения, но ты уверен, что он не попробует что-нибудь выкинуть? Я не думаю, что он тебя серьезно покалечит, но это не означает, что он не станет делать ничего _этакого_. Он так долго вел себя смирно. Ему разве не скучно?

– Он прав, – кивнул Дик.

– Я справлюсь. – Брюс не собирался позволить им выбить себя из колеи своим недостатком веры в него.

– Будем надеяться, что все не окончится катастрофой, – вздохнул Альфред.

– Мы будем готовы тебя прикрыть, если потребуется, – пообещал Тим. 

– Спасибо, – серьезно ответил Брюс. – Ну а до тех пор, нам нужно еще о чем-то позаботиться?

– С моей стороны нет. Хотя у меня еще запущена парочка программ. – Судя по звуку, Барбара что-то передвинула по столу. – Это может занять несколько часов.

– Дай мне знать, если обнаружишь что-нибудь интересное, – попросил Брюс и развернулся к Тиму с Диком.

– Здесь не о чем, – покачал головой Дик. – Правда, в Бладхейвене у меня есть пара дел.

– У меня есть зацепка по неудачному побегу заключенного, – сказал Тим. – Но она настолько тонкая, что не берусь сказать, что она реально к чему-то приведет.

На этом их краткая импровизированная встреча подошла к концу, и Брюс отправился в свою комнату, по пути размышляя, что же надеть вечером. Джокер сказал ему, что клуб, в который они собираются, из тех престижных заведений, которые не звонят в полицию, даже если в их стенах одновременно окажутся все крупные игроки преступного мира Готэма. 

– Это абсолютно безопасно, – заверил его Джокер. – Некоторые из твоих богатеньких друзей тоже туда ходят!

Это, впрочем, нисколько не успокаивало, но выбора особо у Брюса не было. Все что оставалось – верить, что Джокер знает, что делает. По крайней мере, они проведут ночь вместе. Брюс едва не рассмеялся. Хождение по клубам с Джокером можно добавить в и без того растущий список тех дел, о которых он когда-то и помыслить не мог, но этот пункт точно не был худшим. Может быть, будет даже весело. 

Брюс фыркнул и отправился в душ. Ночь, с очень большой вероятностью, могла превратиться в сущий кошмар, но Брюс старался не обращать внимания на эту мысль и делать вид, что все хорошо.

***

Джокер не позволил Брюсу сесть за руль – отвезти их должен был Джонни, которому пришлось ждать их в холле в компании Альфреда, пока Джокер подбирал себе и Брюсу одежду. Тот настоял на последнем, а Брюс не стал возражать, но только потому, что у Джокера и в самом деле был отличный вкус в одежде, ну и плюс ему не хотелось, чтобы настроение Джокера испортилось в самом начале вечера. 

Покидал поместье Джокер с широкой улыбкой на лице. Он нарядил Брюса в темный костюм тройку, который выбрал достаточно быстро, больше времени ушло на то, чтобы решить надеть Брюсу куртку или нет. Джокер был против, но Брюс решил взять ее с собой вопреки его протестам – море по-прежнему холодило ночи, и Брюсу не хотелось подхватить простуду, гуляя по городу, если после они решат пройтись. 

Джонни с легкостью пропускал мимо ушей болтовню Джокера, устроившегося вместе с Брюсом на заднем сидении, а вот Брюсу приходилось ее слушать. Впрочем, он не обращал особо внимание на бессмыслицу, которую тот нес, но все же и не игнорировал его слова полностью, на случай, если тот скажет что-то, что Брюсу знать стоит. 

– Не беспокойся, – вдруг сказал Джокер. – С тобой все будет нормально, никто не станет придавать особое значение тому, что ты будешь там, пусть даже и со мной. А если нет…

– Просто не убей никого, – встрял Брюс. – И я не беспокоюсь, я думаю. Нам нужен план.

Джокер закатил глаза. 

– Мне будет легче, если у нас будет план, – исправился Брюс.

– Заходим, находим нашего парня, пытаем его до тех пор, пока он не расскажет нам все, что мы хотим знать? – ярко и счастливо улыбнулся Джокер, Брюс же еле сдержался, чтобы не застонать. 

– Нет, мы не… никаких пыток, хорошо? Мы… я что-нибудь придумаю.

– Как знаешь, – пожал плечами Джокер, снова закатив глаза. – Просто помни, я готов выпытывать из него информацию, если потребуется.

– Буду иметь в виду. 

Джокер расплылся в широкой веселой улыбке, и Брюсу пришлось сдержать собственную. В последнее время ему стало слишком уж просто отшучиваться от слов Джокера, и он порой задавался вопросом – должно ли это его беспокоить? Еще совсем недавно его бы озноб пробрал от предложения Джокера пытать человека. И такие вещи все еще _должны бы_ его волновать, вот только он привык к подобному, можно даже сказать – принял; просто таков Джокер, и Брюс прекрасно знал, что не стоит пытаться его изменить.

– Мы на месте. – Слова Джонни заставили Брюса вынырнуть из собственных мыслей, чему он был лишь рад.

Спустя несколько мгновений Брюс вслед за Джокером вышел из машины и улучил мгновение, чтобы насладиться столь привычной суматохой ночного Готэма. Он был прекрасно осведомлен обо всех ужасах, которые наводняли улицы в темное время суток, но в Готэме было за что бороться.

Джокер потянул Брюса за руку за собой, они пересекли улицу и оказались перед дверями примечательно неприметного клуба – чтобы попасть в такие места, о них, обычно нужно знать. Вышибала едва взглянул на Джокера, и даже вид делать не стал, что собирается их остановить. Спускаясь в подвальный этаж, Брюс старался держаться ближе к Джокеру и рассматривал на удивление большую толпу, собравшуюся здесь. Грохочущая музыка заглушала любые разговора, а яркие мигающие на танцполе огни давали достаточно света, так что Брюс вполне неплохо видел окружающее пространство, пусть даже углы оставались в полумраке.

Джокер провел за собой Брюса мимо барной стойки, и, пройдя по коридору позади нее, они оказались в меньшей по размеру и более тихой части клуба. Брюс верил, что Джокер знает, куда идет, хотя, конечно, ему было бы куда комфортнее, если бы он наверняка знал, кого они ищут. Едва оказавшись внутри, Джокер отправил Брюса за напитками, сам же устроился в углу и принялся сканировать взглядом комнату, ища нужного человека. 

Бармен, к облегчению Брюса, лишь задержал на нем взгляд на пару мгновений дольше, чем следовало, а затем обслужил, будто Брюс всего лишь очередной посетитель. Когда он вернулся к Джокеру, тот одарил его одной из своих столь редких ласковых улыбок, а затем снова сосредоточился на поисках. 

– Я могу помочь? – спросил Брюс, устраиваясь рядом с Джокером.

– Нет. 

– Уверен?

– Да. – Джокер бросил на него взгляд, не отрывая губ от ободка бокала. – Ты ведь даже не знаешь, кого мы ищем, глупенький.

Брюс не стал акцентировать внимание на том, что это вообще-то было по вине самого Джокера, а не его, вместо этого он сам принялся рассматривать помещение – пока он ждет, он может попрактиковать собственные навыки наблюдения. Брюс заметил спорящую о чем-то парочку, группу женщин, которые пытались избежать группу мужчин, а также заключаемую в дальнем углу комнаты незаконную – что очевидно – сделку. Но тут Джокер одним глотком прикончил свой напиток и потянул его за рукав.

– Там, – он кивнул в сторону непритязательно выглядящего мужчины, идущего к барной стойке. Брюс, неотрывно глядя на этого человека, кивнул. Темный костюм мужчины, хоть и выглядел более чем прилично, не был сшит по его фигуре, а зачесанные назад волосы лоснились от излишка продукта. Брюс решил, что это какой-то головорез среднего уровня, пытающийся подняться выше.

– Я разберусь. – Отдав свой бокал Джокеру и коротко улыбнувшись в ответ на его веселый смешок, Брюс направился к гангстеру. 

У барной стойки Брюс встал рядом с мужчиной и повернулся его поприветствовать. Тот удивился, и, поскольку узнал Брюса, оказался настолько сбитым с толку, что не отказался от его предложения заплатить за свою выпивку. Брюс же аккуратно повел его к Джокеру, дружелюбно болтая всю дорогу, чтобы не дать ему опомниться. 

Мужчина – Дилан, имя Брюс узнал, пока они шли – по понятным причинам до смерти страшился встретиться с Джокером, но к тому времени, как они подошли к нему, Брюс уже достаточно крепко держал его за руку, чтобы не дать сбежать. 

– Я всего лишь хочу поболтать, – слишком уж искренне, чтобы это оказалось правдой, сказал Джокер. Дилан, стоит отдать ему должное, напряженно кивнул, не дав испытываемому ужасу отразиться на лице. Он даже не стал устраивать сцен и пошел за Джокером и Брюсом на улицу, в проулок позади клуба. Хотя, этому могли поспособствовать хватка Брюса на его руке и резкая ухмылка Джокера. 

Как только они скрылись от посторонних глаз, поведение Джокера тут же изменилось – он резко схватил Дилана и швырнул к стене. У Брюса мелькнула мысль его остановить, но он решил не делать этого пока, и просто понаблюдать за ситуацией. 

– Итак, дело вот в чем, – начал Джокер так, словно разговаривал о погоде. – Кто-то забрал мои вещи, и мне бы хотелось знать, кто, чтобы я мог, хм, выразить им свое недовольство по этому поводу. 

Брюс приподнял бровь, но продолжил молчать. Дилан сглотнул, он то ли был слишком напуган, чтобы говорить, то ли решил, что молчать безопаснее. Джокер наклонил голову вбок, терпеливо глядя на него, вот только Брюс не был уверен, что это терпение подлинное. Оставалось надеяться, что да – он не горел желанием увидеть, как Джокер взорвется, особенно сейчас, когда на Брюсе нет бэт-костюма и достаточной экипировки, чтобы его остановить. 

– Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом? – спросил Джокер легким слащавым тоном, что резко контрастировало с его холодным взглядом. 

– Эм… не думаю? – Дилан бросил взгляд на Брюса, как если бы ждал от него помощи, или просто удивлялся тому, что тот вообще здесь.

Джокер засмеялся, резким и холодным смехом.

– Это забавно, видишь ли, потому что я знаю, что кое-что ты об этом знаешь. Так как насчет того, чтобы прекратить эти попытки обдурить _меня_ , заставив меня тем самым уделать тебя на глазах у Брюсси. Он очень восприимчив к такого рода вещам. Может упасть в обморок.

Брюс сощурился, глядя на Джокера, тот же одарил его в ответ ласковой улыбкой, и снова повернулся к Дилану.

– Так что скажешь?

– Я ничего не знаю, – продолжил упираться тот. Брюс решил, что тот или храбрее, чем выглядит, или просто идиот. А может и то, и другое.

Джокер вздохнул и медленно развернулся вокруг собственной оси, глядя в небо, словно прося его дать ему сил. Снова оказавшись лицом к лицу с Диланом, он без предупреждения резко ударил его кулаком в горло. Тот рухнул на землю, хватая ртом воздух и хрипя от боли.

– Так он не сможет говорить, – заметил Брюс, делая шаг к Джокеру, на случай, если ему придется вмешаться, чтобы не дать ему убить мужчину до того, как они получат ответы на свои вопросы. 

– Мы можем найти ручку и лист бумаги, – развернувшись к Брюсу, развел руками Джокер, – и он сможет записать то, что знает. Или дадим ему телефон, и он напечатает. Я не привередлив.

В его словах была логика, пусть и холодная, но Брюсу не понравилась легкость в его голосе. Он терпеть не мог то, насколько непринужденно Джокер мог себя вести, причиняя при этом боль людям, словно это какой-то пустяк. Позавтракать, заняться стиркой, убить человека, купить молока… для Джокера между всеми этими делами не было особой разницы.

Джокер же, не обращая внимания на внутренний конфликт Брюса, снова повернулся к Дилану. Он присел на корточки рядом с корчащимся на влажной земле мужчиной, вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди, словно собирался обратиться к непослушному ребенку.

– Итак. Хочешь поговорить или мне придется звонить Джонни, чтобы он принес мои плоскогубцы? Это отличные плоскогубцы, тебе они тоже понравятся. Хотя, это мне они понравятся. Но ты познакомишься с ними _очень_ близко. А еще тебе потом больше никогда не придется волноваться о походах к стоматологу!

Краткое мгновение казалось, что Дилан все им расскажет, но затем тот покачал головой и сильнее, несмотря на продолжающие мучить его приступы кашля, стиснул зубы. 

– Что ж, – прищелкнул языком Джокер. – Теперь мне на самом деле любопытно, что же кроется в этой твоей студеной голове.

– Ничего. Я ничего не знаю, – тот продолжал отпираться, хрипловатым, слабым из-за удара Джокера голосом.

– Ты не настолько хороший лжец, как считаешь, – вмешался, больше, чтобы не дать Джокеру еще сильнее покалечить Дилана, Брюс. Дилан взглянул на него, и тот кивнул в сторону Джокера: – Тебе лучше рассказать ему то, что он хочет узнать. 

– Не, – Дилан засмеялся безрадостно и несколько сломлено. – Мне и так нормально.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас происходит, так? – нахмурился Джокер. – Я закину тебя в тачку, и потом целую неделю, а скорее всего парочку ты будешь петь для меня разные миленькие песенки. Я о том, что ты расскажешь мне все в первый же день, а остальное будет просто, чтобы просто повеселиться.

Дилан покачал головой. Джокер поджал губы.

– Маленький вопросик: ты левша или правша? 

– Правша, – после секундной паузы ответил Дилан. 

– Отлично. – Схватив левую руку мужчины, Джокер сломал ему два пальца. 

Пока Дилан пытался кричать от боли – из-за поврежденного горла, это больше напоминало скрежет, – Брюс дернул Джокера вверх, заставляя встать на ноги:

– Серьезно? 

– А что? Он артачится!

Брюс смерил его взглядом, показывая, насколько он не впечатлен, но, в отличие от его подопечных, на Джокера он эффекта не возымел. Тогда он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться немного.

– Ты ничего не добьешься от него, если он умрет, или будет не в состоянии говорить из-за ран. 

– Я знаю, что делаю, ладно? – Закатил глаза Джокер. – Я не… – он засмеялся и покачал головой. – Если мне надо напоминать тебе о том, что знаю, как пытать людей, то у нас с тобой серьезная проблема, сладенький.

Конечно же, Брюс об этом не забыл, как бы он смог? 

– Поверь мне, я знаю, на что ты способен. Но ты мог бы хотя бы раз постараться не впадать в крайности, и не запытать человека до смерти, только потому, что он не сразу сделал то, чего ты от него хотел? 

На лице Джокера один за одним отразился целый ряд совершенно различных выражений – от раздраженного, до разъяренного и изумленного, – пока его лицо не приняло, наконец, разочарованно-злой вид. 

– Ты такая заноза в заднице, и отнюдь не в веселом смысле.

– Я стараюсь. 

Это дало желаемый эффект – Джокер искренне улыбнулся, пусть и всего на пару секунд, а затем со стоном снова повернулся к Дилану. 

– Слушай, я был бы тебе признателен, если бы ты проявил любезность и не стал заставлять меня пытать себя – хоть мне этого очень и _очень_ хочется.

Дилан, к удивлению Брюса, рассмеялся.

– Дело в том, что я боюсь тебя куда меньше, чем тебе бы хотелось. 

Джокер нахмурился, Брюс тоже. Пока они стояли в замешательстве, Дилан успел выхватить из закрепленной на щиколотке кобуры пистолет и застрелиться. 

После выстрела установилась звенящая тишина, Брюс подспудно ожидал, что сейчас в переулок набегут люди. Но никого не было – это же Готэм, в конце-то концов, выстрелы в ночи тут не были чем-то из ряда вон. 

– Хм… черт. – Джокер поверх плеча посмотрел на Брюса. – Теперь что? 

– Ты меня спрашиваешь? – глаза Брюса расширились.

– Ты же у нас по идее супер-детектив! Что ты делаешь, когда зацепка кончает собой?

– Это вообще-то для меня не является повседневным явлением!

– Как ты не можешь знать, что делать в таких случаях дальше?

Брюс вздохнул, провел рукой по волосам и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их, он снова мог держать себя в руках.

– Проверь его карманы – телефон, спички, чеки, нам нужно все, что у него при себе. Барбара разберется с его телефоном, а я займусь остальным. 

Джокер безропотно подчинился, и пару мгновений спустя уже протягивал Брюсу мобильник с треснувшим стеклом. Тот, кладя его в собственный карман, уже начал обдумывать, какие именно манипуляции нужно будет над ним произвести.

Спустя еще несколько секунд Джокер поднялся на ноги и распихал по своим карманам все вещи, которые нашел в карманах Дилана. Разгладив одежду, он повернулся к Брюсу.

– Хочешь нажраться?

– Сейчас? – брови Брюса взлетели вверх.

– Почему бы и нет? – широко развел руками Джокер. – Какой смысл идти в клуб, если мы не хотим немного повеселиться?

На мгновение Брюс позавидовал способности Джокера с такой легкостью отмахнуться от смерти Дилана, но только лишь на мгновение. Сам он чувствовал усталость и капельку грусти. Но он улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Один бокал. 

Джокеру в итоге удалось уговорить Брюса напиться, что в свою очередь привело к тому, что ему удалось уговорить его пойти потанцевать. Было весело, так же, как бывало обычно, когда они оставались лишь вдвоем, и Брюс позволял себе насладиться моментом беспечности. Джокер, притянув его поближе, шептал на ухо всякую милую чепуху, и Брюс на мгновение задался вопросом – нормально ли это, так запросто забыть обо всем, что их окружает, нормально ли, что Джокер единственное настоящее существо во всем мире. Может быть, он просто пьян. Когда он спросил Джокера, что тот думает по этому поводу, тот лишь засмеялся и поцеловал Брюса в уголок губ, после чего повел его на улицу, говоря что-то про свежий воздух. 

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Джокеру Брюс. Он делал это не достаточно часто. Надо это исправить.

– Я знаю, дорогой.

– Ты намного милее, чем позволяешь людям о себе думать, – продолжал Брюс.

– Не говори им об этом, – засмеялся Джокер, запихивая Брюса в машину. Когда они вообще до нее добрались? – Мне нужно поддерживать имидж.

Автомобиль тронулся, и Брюс прислонился к боку Джокера. Голова раскалывалась, где-то далеко позади них завывали сирены. Вот только глянув в окно, Брюс увидел припаркованные у переулка, в котором находилось тело Дилана, машины – они были слишком близко, чтобы звук казался настолько далеким.

– Ты накачал меня наркотиками? – спросил Брюс, хмуро повернувшись к Джокеру.

– Ага, но только для того, чтобы обеспечить тебе хорошую легенду, на случай, если бы мы не успели выбраться из клуба до того, как славная команда Джимбо устроит облаву. Не беспокойся, к утру ты будешь в норме, – Джокер улыбнулся и похлопал Брюса по щеке. – Просто поспи. 

– Ты накачал меня наркотиками. – Брюс не был уверен, что лучше осмыслит сказанное, если повторит слова. 

– Для твоего же блага, – заверил его Джокер.

Это было настолько в духе Джокера, что Брюс даже разозлиться как следует не мог, хотя, может дело было в наркотиках. Может, он как следует взбесится, когда придет в себя. 

– Ты мог бы и предупредить меня. 

– И спорить потом с тобой до самого приезда Гордона? Нет уж, – усмехнувшись, покачал головой Джокер. 

– Беру свои слова назад. Ты ужасный человек, и я понятия не имею, что в тебе нашел, – проворчал Брюс, откидываясь на спинку сидения. Ему казалось, что он парит в воздухе, все мысли стали настолько перепутанными, что он не мог как следует выразить свое мнение по поводу того, что его накачали наркотиками без его на то согласия.

– Все дело в моей чарующей улыбке и смекалке. Я неотразим, – отозвался Джокер, правда, его голос звучал не настолько легко, как следовало бы.

Уронивший голову на его плечо Брюс, понимал на задворках сознания, что должен извиниться. Он хотел извиниться. Хотел заверить Джокера, что не то имел в виду, никогда не будет иметь в виду подобное. Он любит Джокера несмотря ни на что. Но он никак не мог заставить губы произносить слова, а его веки закрылись прежде, чем он смог собраться с силами, чтобы что-то с этим сделать.


	6. Chapter 6

Брюс проснулся в собственной постели, и ему потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы вспомнить, как он в ней оказался. Он смутно припоминал, как Джокер помогал ему идти, тихонько посмеиваясь, поскольку они пытались не разбудить при этом Альфреда. Брюс не был уверен, что это им удалось, и он очень сомневался, что узнает ответ до того, как соберется с силами спуститься вниз, в кухню. Он точно сделает это позже.

Гораздо, гораздо позже.

Застонав, он перевернулся и зарылся лицом в подушку. Во рту отвратительный привкус, голова просто раскалывалась, а вторая половина кровати была слишком холодной. Джокер не остался ночевать. Брюс нахмурился, но затем в голове всплыли смутные воспоминания о ссоре в машине, и он выругался. Джокер разозлился на него?

Опасаясь худшего, Брюс потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, в попытке нашарить телефон, не вставая. В конечном итоге, пальцы коснулись искомого, и ему удалось притянуть телефон поближе, чтобы взять. Чтобы набрать номер Джокера, даже не обязательно было смотреть на экран, трубку же подняли гораздо быстрее, чем Брюс того ожидал.

– Ты жив! 

– Едва. Я вполне уверен, что должен бы отчитать тебя за то, что накачал меня наркотиками, но отложу это до следующего раза, – ответил Брюс, повернув немного голову, чтобы подушка не мешала говорить. – Я смутно припоминаю, что расстроил тебя прошлой ночью. 

– Неа. – Джокер ответил слишком быстро, так что вряд ли был искренен. Брюс нахмурился. 

– Уверен? 

– Да, куколка, я уверен. Все чудненько.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя? – Брюс прикусил губу.

– Знаю. 

– Несмотря ни на что. Я о том, что мы уже и так сделали друг другу самое худшее из того, что могли, так что не сказать, что я не знаю тебя, или ты не знаешь меня. И мы все еще вместе. И я все еще люблю тебя. 

Джокер молчал так долго, что Брюс даже проверил, не отключился ли у него случайно телефон.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Джокер.

– Ага. Я просто… как я и сказал, у меня такое чувство, что я тебя расстроил. 

– У меня все хорошо. У нас все хорошо, – ответил Джокер, и в этот раз Брюс ему поверил. – Не беспокойся об этом, сладенький.

– Я всегда беспокоюсь. Это мой пунктик, – ответил Брюс, на что Джокер издал мягкий смешок.

– Тогда, иди беспокоиться насчет барахла, которое я оставил Дживсу. Телефон и все остальное. 

– Ага. – Брюс совсем забыл об этом. – Спасибо. Я перезвоню тебе позже?

– Конечно. – Джокер повесил трубку до того, как Брюс успел сказать что-то еще, но Брюс чувствовал себя лучше, так что не стал докучать ему.

Спустя какое-то время он сдался и выбрался из постели, ему надо что-то сделать с этим привкусом во рту.

***

Особых результатов проверка телефона не дала, так же как и проверка квитанций и других листков бумаги, которые Джокер нашел в карманах Дилана. Брюс постарался не расстраиваться сильно по этому поводу.

Что действительно принесло результаты, так это поиски Барбары, и то, что Дилан застрелился, вдруг обрело больше смысла.

– Ты уверена? – хмуро глядя на экран, спросил Тим.

– Конечно, я уверена. – Брюс по одному ее голосу мог с легкостью представить ее испепеляющий взгляд. – Дилан Хардинг, тридцать четыре года, его дочь в реанимации, и вчера вечером кто-то оплатил ее лечение. 

– Так что, он застрелился из-за дочери? – Брюс нахмурился и скрестил на груди руки. – Ты можешь отследить деньги?

– Уже занимаюсь этим, – заверила Барбара. – Я дам знать, если найду что-нибудь.

На этом она отключилась, и Брюс приказал Тиму идти закончить домашнее задание, если он хочет отправиться ночью на патрулирование. Тим принялся возражать, тогда Брюс напомнил ему, что тот должен научиться находить баланс между нормальной жизнью и тем, чтобы быть Робином, если он хочет иметь хоть какое-то подобие нормальной жизни, не выгорая при этом. После этого Тим его послушался, хоть и не выглядел особо счастливым.

После того, как Тим ушел, Брюс отправил Докеру сообщение, чтобы проинформировать его о ситуации с Диланом, но ответа не получил. Нахмурившись, Брюс включил отслеживающее устройство. Не сказать, что ему нравилось заниматься подобным. Во-первых, если Джокер узнает, что Брюс таким вот образом злоупотребляет знанием его номера телефона, он будет просто в ярости, а еще… это просто не правильно. Но Брюсу гораздо спокойнее, если он знает, где находится Джокер, особенно, когда не ясно в том ли Джокер настроении, чтобы держать себя в рамках – сколько бы Джокер ни говорил, что не расстроен, Брюс не мог всецело верить его словам в этом вопросе. 

Отслеживающая программа показала, что Джокер где-то неподалеку от одного из убежищ Крейна. Брюс застонал и оставил программу включенной в фоновом режиме, настроив ее так, чтобы ему пришло уведомление, когда Джокер покинет текущее местоположение. Оставалось надеяться, что ничего такого не случится, и все закончится лишь тем, что Брюс будет чувствовать себя придурком из-за того, что следил за Джокером, но он предпочитал не рисковать – лучше уж это, чем узнать о том, что Джокер что-то натворил слишком поздно.

***

Пару ночей спустя Тим порвал связку в погоне за Крейном, и единственный положительный аспект ночи заключался в том, что Джокер не имел никакого отношения ни к Крейну, который распылил свой токсин страха на многолюдном приеме, ни к его побегу, поскольку сам в это время лежал дома в инициированной им же лекарственной коме. Брюс проверил. Дважды. А потом приказал Джонни присматривать за Джокером, на случай, если передозировка – а Брюс был точно уверен, что это именно передозировка, что бы там не лепетал Джокер – окажется слишком опасной для жизни.

Поскольку Тим был ранен, а Крейн успел ускользнуть, Брюс решил убедиться, что Тим в порядке и увести его в безопасное место, вместо того, чтобы тратить остаток ночи, гоняясь за Крейном. Барбара с Альфредом и так уже занимались его поисками, ну и, если они ничего не обнаружат, всегда можно попробовать подкупить Джокера и попросить его подсказать, где искать. Хотя, не сказать, что Брюс точно знает, что можно было бы предложить Джокеру в обмен на информацию о Крейне. Это могло быть что угодно, начиная с флакона какого-нибудь экспериментального химиката, до ручного гранатомета или же гигантской коробки с кексами. 

Тима, на всякий случай, пришлось везти в больницу, что заставило Брюса переключить внимание: он устроил ему выволочку за все эти его трюки на мотоцикле. Тим в свою очередь вел себя достаточно робко – не привык получать травмы.

К тому времени, когда они вышли из больницы, солнце уже успело взойти, и Брюс чувствовал себя абсолютно выжатым. Он два дня толком не спал, и погоня за Крейном вымотала его сильнее, чем он того ожидал. Может быть, Альфред прав, говоря, что ему следует меньше усердствовать. Брюс никогда не признался бы в этом, но, возможно, одну ночь ему стоит посвятить менее утомительным проблемам. Самые опасные заключенные Аркхема задержаны. На свободе все еще оставалось достаточно головорезов, но поскольку все они залегли на дно и не доставляли проблем, Брюс мог позволить себе отсрочку в их поисках. Так что, кроме пожара в Аркхеме и Крейна, других серьезных дел, требующих немедленного вмешательства Брюса не было. 

Он _может_ один день сосредоточиться на вещах попроще.

Размышления Брюса прервало короткое сообщение от Джонни. Тот писал, что Джокер очнулся, и теперь чувствует себя несчастным и его тошнит в ванной. Брюс вздохнул и сказал себе, что то, что Джокер в сознании – это хорошая новость. 

Возвращаться в поместье Брюс не стал, вместо этого решил остаться в пентхаусе, по большей части потому, что ему хотелось быть ближе к Джокеру, в случае, если ситуация по какой-то причине ухудшится, но частью и потому, что ему хотелось поработать, не ощущая на себе молчаливо-осуждающий взгляд Альфреда. Он быстро принял горячий душ, налил себе чашку кофе и уселся на диван с ноутбуком.

Начал он с проверки электронной почты. Наиболее важные письма откладывал пока в сторону, открывал только те, которые мог быстренько пробежать взглядом. Закончив с этим, он решил узнать, как обстоят дела с некоторыми из преступников. Кобблпот продолжал скрываться, хотя Брюс был уверен, что сможет его найти, если пооколачивается немного вокруг Айсберг Лаунж. Харли очнулась от медицинской комы, но хоть и устроила в больнице небольшой переполох, была достаточно умна, чтобы понимать – ей стоит оставаться там, пока не поправится полностью. Так что Брюс решил пока просто продолжать наблюдать за ней. 

Про Плющ и Нигму в сети ничего не было, и хотя Брюс и был уверен, что Джокер прекрасно знает, где их искать, он не был уверен, что стоит давить на него и лезть с вопросами. Плющ он может и сдаст, просто смеха ради, но он слишком сдружился с Нигмой, чтобы так запросто предать его. Так что пока нет смысла расспрашивать его и рисковать тем самым его расстроить.

Как обстояли дела с остальными, к недовольству Брюса, оставалось тайной. Двуликий появлялся несколько раз в преступном мире, а с неделю назад произошло ограбление, которое могло бы быть делом рук Селины, но и все на этом. 

Всегда оставался шанс, что кто-то из преступников покинул Готэм, так что Брюс, несмотря на то, что верил, что друзья сообщат ему об их появлении у себя в городе, все же быстро проверил информацию, на случай если друзья что-то упустили. 

Как следует покопавшись в сети, но практически ничего не обнаружив, Брюс вздохнул и закрыл ноутбук. Он потянулся, отпил кофе и решил, что неплохо бы позавтракать. К важным письмам по работе он вернется после того, как перекусит и немного взбодрится.

Еще ему надо будет проверить Джокера в какой-то момент и убедиться, что тот не умер. Брюс снова вздохнул и потер глаза. Иногда ему становилось интересно, как его жизнь дошла до такого.

***

Брюс позабыл – хоть и всего на краткое время – и о Джокере, и об инциденте с наркотиками, и о проблемах криминального мира Готэма – кража потенциально опасной разработки из его компании показалась ему гораздо более важной. Учитывая все происходящие вокруг события, Брюс отнесся к краже куда серьезнее, чем мог бы в обычное время. Тот, кто украл химикаты Джокера и устроил поджег в Аркхеме мог также иметь отношение и к этому событию, особенно если учесть, что ему удалось обойти все меры безопасности в Уэйн Энтерпрайз.

Ну, или это могла быть одна из шуточек Джокера, но в таком случае Брюс просто придушит его, проигнорировав тот факт, что Джокер будет явно наслаждаться процессом. 

На складе, с которого была украдена разработка, Брюс оказался лишь ближе к вечеру. Тут обнаружились Люциус вместе с несколькими сотрудниками охраны и полицейскими, которых оставили присматривать за местом преступления. Брюс бы оказался здесь раньше, если бы не застрял на весь день в компании детективов, расследующих дело, и юристов. 

– Что произошло? – спросил Брюс, подходя к Люциусу и осматривая по пути склад, в поисках подсказок, которые могли бы помочь ему ответить на этот вопрос. 

– Понятия не имею, – тяжело вздохнул Люциус, проведя рукой по лицу. – Работники сообщили нам о краже.

– Так, – Брюс кивнул и остановился рядом с Люциусом. – Насколько именно опасна эта штука? И почему она была здесь, а не в наших лабораториях?

– Трудно сказать. – Брюс приподнял бровь, так что Люциус пояснил: – Это своего рода катализатор, предназначенный для облегчения смешивания химических веществ и прочего. Разработан он был главным образом для медицинского применения, но так же мы тестировали его и в военных целях. Именно поэтому он и находился здесь, а не в Уэйн Энтерпрайз – его готовили к отправке на полевые испытания. 

– Может, нам стоит отказаться от работы с военными, – задумался Брюс, скрестив на груди руки. – Тогда у нас не будет столь опасных разработок, которые могут попасть не в те руки.

– В таком случае, я надеюсь, Бэтмен готов учиться совершенствовать свое снаряжение самостоятельно, или продолжить бороться с преступностью с тем, что уже есть в его арсенале, – отозвался Люциус, коротко улыбнувшись Брюсу.

– Туше, – вздохнул Брюс. – Я вернусь позже, чтобы все осмотреть. Можешь отправить Барбаре всю имеющуюся у тебя информацию?

– Уже отправил. 

– И нам нужно опросить сотрудников, которые дежурили прошлой ночью. 

– Я уже распорядился заняться этим вопросом, – заверил Брюса Люциус.

– И… ты уже обо всем позаботился?

– Я проконсультировался с Альфредом, чтобы ничего не упустить, – улыбнувшись, кивнул тот.

– Спасибо. – Брюс прикрыл глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу. – Ты очень помог. А мне, пожалуй, нужно будет пообщаться завтра с сотрудниками, после заседания с финансовой группой. Это катастрофа, судя по всему, мы можем потерять деньги, и все покатится к чертям. 

Люциус нахмурился и кивнул

– Я не был в курсе о заседании. 

– Тебе отправили служебное письмо, – отозвался Брюс. – Но, учитывая, каким у тебя выдался день…

– Я был слишком занят, чтобы проверять почту, – признал Люциус.

– Увидимся в офисе, – сказал Брюс и направился к выходу. Ему нужно отдохнуть несколько часов и просмотреть информацию по краже, но он уже был готов поставить задачу по выяснению личности вора приоритетной, и найти ответ к концу недели.

Сейчас только вторник, так что осуществить задуманное должно быть не так уж и трудно.

***

Встречи с советом директоров всегда были утомительными, но Брюс чувствовал себя уставшим еще до ее начала – сказывалась ночь, которую он провел в безуспешных, даже несмотря на помощь Дика, попытках найти зацепки по ограблению склада. Благодаря помощи Люциуса, ему удалось продержаться до конца встречи без особых последствий. Совет же директоров, хоть и остался в состоянии повышенной готовности, был удовлетворен дальнейшими планами.

Еще и полдень не наступил, а все, чего хотелось Брюсу, это уехать домой и завалиться спать до самого вечера. Он вымотался и физически и морально, и ему нужно отдохнуть. К счастью, в лобби его поджидал Дик с парой стаканчиков кофе. Брюс улыбнулся и помахал ему, но его радость слегка померкла, когда он увидел выражение лица Дика.

– В машине твой бойфренд, – тихо сообщил Дик Брюсу, когда тот подошел ближе. Брови Брюса взлетели вверх, а протянутый ему кофе он взял в ошеломленном молчании. – Надеюсь, ты сумеешь заставить его заткнуться, потому что, если мне придется выслушивать всю эту чушь, которую он несет, на протяжении всего пути до поместья, я могу разбить машину, только чтобы заставить его умолкнуть. 

– Почему он в машине? – Брюс решил проигнорировать жалобы Дика. 

– Он позвонил Альфреду, и как-то так получилось, что мне пришлось его забрать и купить ему кофе. Если только слово «кофе» применимо к тому, что он пьет. – Дик вздохнул и покачал головой. – Не знал, что в кофе можно добавить столько взбитых сливок и шоколадных дропсов. 

– И я не знал, но каждый день можно узнать что-то новое. Особенно с ним. – Брюс не сумел сдержать расползающуюся на губах улыбку. Дик лишь закатил глаза, пробормотал что-то о том, что Брюс совершено безнадежен, и сделал глоток из своего стаканчика. 

Брюс дал Дику время перевести дыхание – знал, насколько напряженным может быть пребывание рядом с Джокером, даже если знать, как себя вести и что делать. К тому же, Дик все еще пытался привыкнуть к присутствию Джокера, которое не несло за собой сломанные кости и взрывы.

– Нам надо идти, – вздохнул Дик. – Чем быстрее я его отвезу, тем быстрее смогу выкинуть его из головы. 

– Он сказал, зачем ему было нужно, чтобы ты его забрал?

Дик отрицательно покачал головой, что заставило Брюса нахмуриться. Откалывать подобные номера вполне в духе Джокера, но Брюсу хотелось знать, с чем он имеет дело. 

– В каком он настроении? 

– Бодрый и болтливый, – снова покачал головой Дик. – Не могу сказать маска это или нет, но, насколько я могу судить, он в хорошем настроении.

– Тогда, скорее всего так и есть, – ответил Брюс. – Думаю, ты достаточно хорошо знаешь его, чтобы понять, в настроении ли он убивать.

– Для этого, у него слишком резкие перепады настроения, – пробормотал Дик. Брюс, сделав вид, что не расслышал его, направился к дверям.

Джокер действительно обнаружился в машине – с комфортом развалился на заднем сидении, игрался с телефоном и громко слушал музыку. 

– Дорогой! – расплылся в улыбке он и помахал Брюсу своим полупустым стаканчиком с остывшим кофе.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – улыбнулся Джокеру Брюс, устроившись на пассажирском сидении и позволив Дику занять водительское.

– Мне нужно кое-куда, а Джонни отвез свою машину к механику. Не знаю, почему. Не сказать, что вчера я разбил ее, лишь поцарапал тротуар слегка, – вздохнул Джокер и покачал головой. – Бедняжка снова слишком остро реагирует.

Брюс охотно поддакнул ему.

– Куда направляешься? 

– Мне просто нужен был кофе, и Птичка был достаточно любезен и достал мне его. – Дик поморщился в ответ на эти слова, но Джокер, если и заметил, никак это не показал. – Можешь высадить меня у механика. Машина к этому времени уже должна быть в порядке, а значит и Джонни поспокойнее.

Брюс кивнул и удобнее устроился на своем сидении. Он хотел еще поболтать с Джокером, после того, как Дик закончит выспрашивать у него, где находится мастерская, но веки то и дело опускались. Да еще и Джокер принялся массировать затекшие мышцы шеи. Он смутно осознавал, как машина в какой-то момент остановилась, как Джокер подался вперед и мягко поцеловал его в щеку, после чего весело попрощался с Диком. Задняя дверца открылась и захлопнулась, а автомобиль продолжил свой путь. Они с ворчащим что-то себе под нос Диком остались вдвоем.

***

Брюс готовился к ночному патрулированию, отстраненно размышляя о фотографиях, которые с полчаса до этого отправил ему Джокер. На одной из них была Тыква, на другой гаечный ключ – Брюс полагал, что Джокер украл его у механика, – на третьей виды Готэма, снятые из окна автомобиля. Наиболее вероятное объяснение – Джокер отправился домой, или же занялся чем-то, что не давало ему времени постоянно строчить Брюсу текстовые сообщения, а это могло быть только что-то плохое. В конце концов, это же Джокер, он мог, как выбирать обувь онлайн, так и планировать массовое убийство. Брюс склонялся к идее шоппинга, но только потому, что Джокер не давал ему поводов считать, что планирует в ближайшем будущем убить кого-нибудь.

Кроме того, у Брюса были и дела поважнее – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не будет точно уверен, что деятельность Джокера может быть опасна для окружающих. Если такое случится… Брюс понятия не имел, что будет тогда делать.

По пути в пещеру, Брюс захватил яблоко на кухне, и собирался пойти проверить, как дела у Тима. Тот, скорее всего, заменит ночью Альфреда за мониторами, сейчас же он заканчивал подготовку к итоговым экзаменам, до которых оставалось меньше двух недель. По крайней мере, так говорил он, – Дик утверждал, что тот наверстывает упущенное и смотрит свои сериалы. Брюсу было все равно, главное, что Тим отдыхает и дает себе возможность поправиться. Он был уже на середине лестницы, как его позвал Альфред. Брюс нахмурился и отправился в холл, откуда доносился его голос.

Атмосфера в холле была напряженная. Альфред прилагал максимум усилий, чтобы сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, стоя перед пятью мужчинами в стильных костюмах. Брюсу хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы понять – костюмы не были пошиты на заказ, но их скорее всего подгоняли по фигурам. Что еще у всех было общего – создаваемая иллюзия достатка и статуса, которая могла бы одурачить только тех, у кого не было ни достатка, ни статуса, который имитировали эти люди.

Один из мужчин – крупное, неповоротливое существо с короткой стрижкой – сделал шаг вперед, взгляд бледно-голубых глаз был холоден, а вот улыбка почти приятная. 

– Простите за вторжение, но наш босс хотел бы получить то, что, как вы утверждаете, было украдено с вашего склада. Катализатор? – Брюсу, как минимум, не пришлось делать вид, что он озадачен. – Мы подумали, что будет лучше прийти к вам, чтобы вы лично передали его нам. А мы, конечно же, составим вашей семье компанию, пока вы за ним ездите, – продолжил мужчина, глядя мимо Брюса.

Брюс проследил за его взглядом и увидел стоящего наверху лестницы Тима, тот держал руки за спиной, а выражение лица было мрачным. Брюс надеялся, что он не звонил никому, кроме Дика – Барбара могла вызвать полицию, шансы были малы, конечно, но все же не нулевые. Дик же, с другой стороны, должен быть где-то в поместье, и, если он быстро доберется до пещеры и наденет доспехи, то сможет помочь ему справиться с этими людьми быстро и эффективно.

– Понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите, – Брюс снова повернулся к стоящему перед ним человеку. – Разработка _была_ украдена, я не могу съездить за ней.

– Что ж, к сожалению, мы не собираемся верить подобным утверждениям, – ответил мужчина.

Брюс пытался придумать, что он может сделать, чтобы задержать этих людей, пока ждет Дика, который выбьет из этих идиотов немного дури. 

– Я не совсем понимаю, чего вы от меня ждете, – сказал Брюс, пытаясь потянуть время. – Даже если бы разработка все еще была в нашем распоряжении, а это не так, я не могу просто войти в Уэйн Энтерпрайз и забрать ее оттуда.

– Конечно, можете, – отозвался лидер группы. – Вы Брюс Уэйн.

– Это он, но, видишь ли, Брюсси _до боли_ никудышный лжец.

Услышав голос Джокера, Брюс развернулся на сто восемьдесят, его глаза широко распахнулись, а челюсть едва не отвисла, но в этом ему удалось сдержаться. Джокер стоял, опираясь о перила, и широко улыбался. Стоящий рядом с ним Тим покачал головой и пожал плечами. Вылетевший из-за угла Дик, едва не врезался в Тима, он запыхался и выглядел весьма недовольным.

– Нет у него твоей штуковины, – добавил Джокер так, словно его присутствие здесь было вполне в норме вещей. Оттолкнувшись от перил, он начал неторопливо спускаться по лестнице, а поравнявшись с Брюсом, он подмигнул ему так, словно оба знают какой-то секрет.

– И ты знаешь это потому, что… – лидер группы взмахнул рукой, побуждая Джокера закончить предложение за него.

Джокер закатил глаза и покачал головой, глядя на Брюса, после чего повернулся к мужчине.

– Она у меня. Что очевидно. – Удивление Брюса лишь усилилось, и он едва сдержался, чтобы не начать требовать у Джокера объяснений. – А ты _настолько_ хороший маленький бандитик, что приехал сюда. 

Вместо ответа, лидер группы вытащил телефон и набрал чей-то номер. Несколько секунд они все ждали в напряженном молчании. Воспользовавшись возможностью, Брюс бросил короткий взгляд на Джокера, на лице которого, конечно же, была эта его извечная маска наслаждающегося происходящим, расслабленного человека. Внимание на лидера группы он переключил лишь, когда на его звонок ответили.

– Да, он здесь. Один момент. – Он протянул трубку Джокеру, который взял ее, после обмена взглядами с Брюсом.

– Просто для ясности, это ведь не будет один из этих _странных_ загадочных звонков, так? – Взгляд Джокера похолодел, когда человек на том конце провода ответил, но он все так же продолжал улыбаться. Брюс инстинктивно сделал шаг к Альфреду, чтобы оказаться между ним и Джокером. 

– Что ж, давно не виделись… или не слышались. – Джокер принялся обходить холл по кругу. – Как делишки?

Следящий взглядом за его передвижениями Брюс видел, как тот потихоньку становится все более напряженным.

– О, ну не надо так! Если хочешь играть со взрослыми, то и вести себя надо как взрослый. – Джокер остановился на мгновение, чтобы вытащить из кармана нож-бабочку. – Для чего тебе нужна эта вещица Брюсси?

Брюс украдкой взглянул на Тима с Диком, которые внимательно наблюдали за играющимся с ножом Джокером. Сам Джокер издал короткое «ммм», кивнул, и затем фыркнул. 

– Ты потерял парочку извилин где-то по пути. Правда, у тебя их с самого начала было немного… – Скучающее выражение лица Джокера сменилось гневным, но всего на мгновение, после чего он снова растянул губы в улыбке и засмеялся тем высоким, резким смехом, от которого по позвоночнику Брюса всегда бежали мурашки. – Мне нужно напомнить тебе о той нашей последней стычке, когда ты решил, что вывести меня из себя – хорошая идея?

Пока человек на том конце провода отвечал, Джокер медленно развернулся вокруг собственной оси и наклонил голову, улыбка его стала злобной.

– Почему так испугался? Нет… я знаю, что ты напуган. Я же слышу. У меня есть запись, и это, можно сказать, моя китовая песня*. 

Уловив краем глаза движение со стороны Дика, Брюс бросил на него взгляд украдкой. Тот, приподняв бровь, едва заметным кивком указал на продолжающих стоять у дверей мужчин, но Брюс отрицательно покачал головой. Они могут случайно ухудшить ситуацию, если устроят потасовку, так что Брюс решил воздержаться от оной, хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не убедиться, что Джокер не наделает глупостей.

Джокер, заметив их переглядывания, закатил глаза, глядя на Брюса, а затем снова переключил внимание на разговор по телефону.

– Ну и что у тебя есть против Брюса сейчас? – Спустя пару секунд Джокер замер, на лице на мгновение промелькнуло удивленное выражение. Брюсу захотелось потребовать у него переключить звонок на громкую связь. – Боже, какой же ты обидчивый. Ну… нет, да. Ты понял, о чем я. Но, слушай, малец… тебе надо повзрослеть уже! Кто будет закатывать настолько мощную истерику из-за чего-то типа этого? Это безумие. И это говорю я!

Повисшая в холле тишина вдруг оборвалась резким смехом Джокера.

– Я сертифицированный сумасшедший. Мне безумства делать можно. – Повернувшись, он уставился на Брюса изучающим взглядом, и тот, не сдержавшись, скрестил на груди руки. – Насколько бы увлекательным этот разговор ни был, думаю, что скажу «нет» на любые твои предложения. Вместо этого, как насчет того, что бы встретиться? Только ты, я и тяжелый тупой предмет. Лом? Бейсбольная бита? Кирпич в наволочке? Вызывающая нарекания античная статуя? Нет? Знаешь, я найду тебя. Ты облажался, вроде как. Пока у тебя есть фора, сделай все возможное, что использовать ее с умом. 

Брюс еще не успел до конца осмыслить угрозы Джокера, а тот уже швырнул нож в горло одного из стоящих у дверей мужчин. Тот тут же рухнул на пол, а в холле разразился настоящий ад. 

Брюс рванул к Альфреду, чтобы убрать его с дороги – остальные головорезы потянулись за оружием. Он заметил, как Дик прижал Тима к полу, чтобы тот не кинулся вниз. Не обращая внимания на выстрелы, Брюс передал Альфреда в руки Дика, после чего повернулся оглядеть холл. 

Джокер к этому времени уже успел позаботиться – Брюс даже мысленно отказывался говорить «убил», пока у него не будет весомых доказательств – о большинстве мужчин. Оставшиеся двое поступили умнее и отступили. Вот только они оказались недостаточно расторопны – Джокер вытащил нож из горла первой жертвы и швырнул его в того, кто был ближе к нему. Мужчина споткнулся и сбил с ног своего компаньона, отчего тот промахнулся, и предназначавшаяся Джокеру пуля прошла мимо.

– Эй! – Брюс на мгновение перехватил взгляд Джокера, и полыхавшая в нем ярость стихла, а сам он замер и уставился на Брюса, заморгав, словно только сейчас понял, что тот здесь.

И, конечно же, именно в этот момент оставшемуся на ногах мужчине надо было пальнуть в Джокера. Пуля лишь слегка задела его руку, но он отвлек внимание Джокера от Брюса, и им снова завладела вспыхнувшая с новой силой ярость.

– Не… – Брюс прикрыл глаза, когда Джокер бросился на мужчину, выкрутил ему руку и выстрелил ему в голову из его же пистолета.

После того, как безжизненное тело кулем рухнуло на пол, Джокер вздохнул и хлопнул в ладоши. Брюс поднял палец, досчитал до десяти и снова открыл глаза.

– У нас была сделка. 

– Он в меня стрелял! – Лицо Джокера вытянулось, и он развел руками в стороны. – Они пытались взять Птенчиков и Найлза в заложники!

Оба уставились друг на друга в напряженном молчании. Чем дольше они молчали, тем меньше Брюсу хотелось что-то говорить, и тем сильнее выражение лица Джокера менялось с недоверчиво-раздраженного на злое. Напряжение слегка ослабло только, когда находящийся наверху лестницы Альфред прочистил горло – Брюс поклялся себе, что еще до наступления утра сделает ему подарок за это. Все, чего бы Альфред ни пожелал.

– Возможно, нам стоит обратить внимание на более насущные вопросы? – Альфред смерил суровым взглядом обоих, сначала Брюса, потом Джокера. Брюс, почувствовавший себя так, словно его как следует отчитали, опустил глаза.

– Считай, что это улажено, – отмахнулся от него Джокер. – А об… этом, позаботится Джонни, – указал он на трупы.

– Вот так вот просто? – к досаде Брюса, встрял Дик.

– Ага, – слишком резко отозвался Джокер. – Или ты хочешь объяснять Гордону, что тут произошло?

Брюс сжал пальцами переносицу, вздохнул, и снова перевел взгляд на Джокера.

– Прежде, чем мы начнем со всем разбираться, дай мне телефон и объясни, что происходит. 

– А, понимаешь ли… – Джокер усмехнулся и рассеянно ткнул одно из тел носком ботинка. – …Мне бы очень хотелось это сделать, но, к сожалению, он, типа, мне нужен, так что как насчет сделки? Я отдам тебе твое новомодную разработку, но телефон оставлю себе, и ты не будешь вмешиваться в происходящее? 

– Нет! – Брюсу потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что он услышал и понял Джокера правильно.

– Что ж, – пожал плечами тот. – Тогда, думаю, я просто оставлю эту новомодную фигню Крейну. Интересно, что он с ней сделает. – Джокер вдруг расплылся в плутовской улыбке. – Можешь представить, что получится, если он смешает свой токсин и мой газ? Когда я видел его в последний раз, ему не терпелось провести первые испытания.

Кровь в венах Брюса застыла, по острому взгляду Джокера он точно понял – Джокер прекрасно знает, что Брюс в его власти. 

– Итак, – Джокер вытащил телефон из кармана и протянул его Брюсу, – Что скажешь?

Брюс свирепо уставился на Джокера, крепко стиснув руки в кулаки. Боль, ярость и чувство, будто его предали, сменили одно другое с быстротой молнии. Он поверить не мог, что Джокер может вот так вот ему угрожать. Угрожать, ни на секунду не задумавшись об их отношениях.

Он полагал, они через это переступили.

– Нет? – Джокер снова убрал телефон в карман. – Как хочешь.

Пока Брюс пытался придумать, как отговорить Джокера от задуманного, тот перешагнул через тела, подходя ближе. Он приветливо улыбнулся, но остался стоять на шаг дальше, чем обычно.

– Не беспокойся. Я позабочусь об этом. Ты продолжай свою привычную борьбу с преступниками по ночам, а я разберусь с этим делом. И я прослежу, чтобы твоя разработка была у тебя к утру. 

Брюс сильнее стиснул зубы, но не успел он ответить, как Джокер прижал палец к его губам.

– Это моя проблема, я с ней разберусь. – Его улыбка дрогнула, а взгляд метался по лицу Брюса, ища что-то; только вот Брюс не думал, что в состоянии сейчас дать ему искомое. – Просто доверься мне, – добавил Джокер. – Пожалуйста.

Плечи Брюса опустились, он не знал, что еще можно сделать. Лицо же Джокера тут же просветлело, а улыбка стала до странного оптимистичной. После чего он отвел взгляд и отошел на шаг. 

– Я пришлю Джонни прямо сейчас. 

С этими словами Джокер поспешил уйти, пока Брюс не начал расспрашивать его снова. Тот же застонал и провел руками по волосам.

– Что хочешь делать? – Голос Дика раздался ближе, чем ожидал Брюс. Обернувшись через плечо, он увидел всех троих, Дика, Тима и Альфреда, у подножия лестницы. 

– Проследите за ним всеми возможными способами, – ответил Брюс. – Только держитесь на расстоянии. Если он решит, что за ним следят…

– Он сорвется и отыграется на городе? – закончил за него Тим.

– Ага, – вздохнул Брюс, он вдруг почувствовал себя вымотанным до предела. Ему не хотелось снова начинать относиться к Джокеру как к врагу. Он вообще не был уверен, что сможет.

Развернувшись и стараясь не смотреть на тела, он отправился в пещеру. Он и себя может занять себя делами, чтобы не думать о Джокере.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/П:**  
>  * В английском было использовано выражение Whale Sound, на сленге это означает издавать звуки, похожие на пение китов, чтобы напугать человека и заставить его сбежать.  
> Не уверена, почему для выражения использовали именно песни китов, их песни, вроде, не призваны никого пугать, но я могу и ошибаться :)


End file.
